NaruSasuNaru: Snow white and the Huntsman
by YaoiTora
Summary: [NaruSasu/SasuNaru] "Eyes as Red as blood, hair as dark as night, bring me your heart my dear, dear, Sasuke..." R&R! Chapter 11 &12 up (real title of it inside the chapters )
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Cursing, violence/ (possible) gore, and yaoi._

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru (Eventually and I don't know which one for this story), NejiSasu (b/c Prince William likes Snow white), ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Though, it's not going to be the exact replica. _

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Snow white: _**_Sasuke Uchiha/ Itachi Uchiha _

**_King Magnus: _**_Fugaku Uchiha_

**_Queen: _**_Mikoto Uchiha_

_I'll be doing this throught the story. Sasuke is officially Snow white. Not Itachi. He's just the help side kick like the seven dwarves are. Hehe. I'm kidding. Itachi's a prince just like Sasuke but he is the main character also. :) Fugaku is Magnus and Mikoto is his lovely fair queen! *sighs dreamily*_

_Now ON TO THE STORY! XD_

* * *

**_Prologue: The Beginning_**

Once upon a time, in the deep winter, a beautiful queen named Mikoto Uchiha was admiring the falling snow when she saw a rose blooming in defiance of the cold winter. The rose looked miraculously red. Nearby, a raven looked upon as Mikoto gazed at the flower, then bent down. Reaching for the rose, she pricked her finger and three drops of blood fell on to the snow cover ground.

The queen was started then she calmly touched her stomach. And because the red seemed so alive against the winter, she thought, "_If only I had a child white as snow, eyes that could turn red as blood, hair as black as a raven's wings, and all the strength of a beautiful red rose._"A beat, then a piercing cry of a newborn baby.

A crowded chamber full of midwives and physicians. Moving through the chaos. Buckets of dirty water, dirty sponges, astrology charts, and protection charms, until a baby boy was in the arms of his happy his happy mother.

Soon after the eldest son was to be come king of the land they had were ruling. Mikoto looked down at her second son, smiling softly, caressing her thumb on the baby's milky skin. "Sasuke," she named him. "Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Sunagakure." She continued as she offered the baby to his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Proudly and eagerly, he took the baby and cradle it in his arms. "He is sure to be a noble king someday, mother." Mikoto nodded.

"Yes," she replied looking at Itachi. "If he chooses. You have a choice to do what you want. I, nor, your father want to force you into the responsibilities of being a ruler." she continued. "Though, I do seem to notice you have the eyes for that young Haruno girl, Itachi." She winked at him playfully. Itachi turned a deep shade of red. "Mother," he hissed softly. The queen laughed as she watched her husband, King Fugaku, rock Sasuke slowly in his arms a small rare smile on his face that was bright and genuine. The baby's cry echoed in the room as he turned towards a mirror. And he (Prince Sasuke) was adored throughout the kingdom for his defiant spirits as well as strength and beauty.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! XD**_

_**Second, Snow white and the huntsman suddenly suits Sasuke and Naruto very well. =3 I do like how I made the prologue. I kind of gave you a hint on who Itachi is paired with. Any way.**_

_**Yes, I know Sasuke Uchiha is a boy. I don't think it makes any difference since he looks like his mother and slightly (If you look at some pictures or have him with long hair) he does look like Itachi.**_

_**Speaking of Itachi, he's just some one that helps Sasuke out. Like the seven dwarves, the huntsman (Eric) and William.**_

_**Third, Sorry for the shortness! I hope you like it. Review! Be honest and no flames please!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Chapter 1: The Magpie**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Magpie

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Cursing, violence/ (possible) gore, and yaoi._

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru (Eventually and I don't know which one for this story), NejiSasu (b/c Prince William likes Snow white), ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Though, it's not going to be the exact replica. _

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

**_Age (For now): _**_Sasuke Uchiha-8_

_Itachi Uchiha-18_

_Neji Hyuuga-8 (a year older though)_

_Hinata Hyuuga-17 (A year younger than Itachi)_

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_William: _**_Neji Hyuuga**/ **Hinata Hyuuga_

**_Duke Hammond: _**_Hiashi Hyuuga_

_These are who the duke is and whom William is in this. Hinata's the daughter of Hiashi though. Neji is just the cousin but does like Sasuke. =3 In other words. Neji is friends with Sasuke and Hinata is friends with Itachi. :)_

_And err...the title...I didn't know what to call the chapter and snow white and William find a wounded magpie... and well yeah...it's new to me cut me some slack. :T_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Magpie_**

-**_Eight Years Later…_**-

* * *

"Pick it up," young eight-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha said frowning at the wounded magpie. "Neji." He said pointing at it. His companion, Neji Hyuuga, who is also eight years old, braces himself, reaching down for it. The young long-haired brunette stepped back in alarm as the bird starts to flap its wings wildly. "It's dying," Neji said looking down at the bird then at Sasuke. "It doesn't want to be touched." Sasuke ignored Neji and approached the bird himself. He kneels down, hesitating for a moment, then reached out and stroked the magpie calmly, and it was still flapping before he'd picked it up. High up another magpie looks on.

Sasuke cupped the wounded bird in his arms and started running. Neji dashed after him. The sun is out, brightening the beautiful blue sky, and forests and fields are lit up in all their glory. The children sprint through a small beautiful seaside village-thatched homes with flower gardens, happy farmers and fair village maidens.

"Hurry, Neji!" Sasuke yelled as they run down the dunes, waves crashing, the sand gleaming in the warm sunlight, until they sea a beautiful castle up ahead. They run through the cloisters garden, passing a stranded apple tree in t he middle of the cloisters. It stood out as Sasuke and Neji dash past it into the castle. Sasuke burst into his into his parents' chamber. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi turned from the window to see Sasuke. While two physicians are in attendance, Sasuke was two preoccupied to notice his mother's smile was tinged with sadness and his father looks heartbroken.

"We found it in the woods." Sasuke said as he showed the queen the magpie. Mikoto took the wounded bird from her youngest son's grasp. Fugaku and Itachi look saddened as the queen pulled a blue ribbon out of her own hair letting her raven hair fall on her shoulders. She carefully binds it around the bird's wing. Neji watched from the doorway, noticing the frail queen's looks. The bird's flapping eased down and it's pain soon subsided. "It will need time to heal, Sasuke." She said softly as the young boy's eyes were fixed on the bird. He nodded. "I will look after it." He replied brushing his fingers softly on the magpie. Fugaku and Itachi watched, hiding sorrow behind a smile as the queen held back her tears.

"You posses rare strength, Sasuke," she said touching Sasuke's heart with her hand. "In here. Never lose it. Hold it dear to you, Sasuke." She continued. "You will need this strength one day to become King with the help of your brother and father." She smiled and chuckled. Itachi nodded ruffling his brother's hair. "I'll do my best, mother." Mikoto smiled at her eldest son. "_I'm sure you will, Itachi…_"

* * *

Sasuke and Neji with a small toy strapped to his back, climb the branches of the apple tree in the cloister garden. Neji reached out his hand and picked a distinctive red and white apple and offered it to Sasuke. He makes a point of the offer, holding it out and nodded. Just as Sasuke comes to take it, Neji pulled it out of his hand and takes a huge bite out of it himself, grinning smuggedly.

Sasuke puffed out his cheeks and shoves him off the tree and they fall down to the ground. "What are you two doing?" his brother's voice asked. Sasuke and Neji looked up to see Itachi with one eyebrow rose looking down at them with his own dark eyes. Sasuke huffed. "Neji offered me an apple and took it away from me. He also took a huge bite out of it." The younger brother sat up off of Neji and crossed his arms. Itachi smiled softly. "Well I wouldn't call that a nice thing." He replied. The eight year old shook his head. "No. It wasn't." he glared at Neji who rolled his eyes. "Sorry." Sasuke snorted smiling.

"It's okay."

* * *

In the castle throne room, King Fugaku and Neji's uncle and Hinata's father, Duke Hiashi Hyuuga, watch from the balcony speaking to one another. "My sons need your daughter's and nephew's friendship more then ever, Hiashi." Fugaku said frowning. "As I do yours." Hiashi nodded his head and bowed. "We are here to serve you, your majesty." He said as the king watched his son play with the duke's nephew and daughter.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_What do you think? Like? Love? Hate? Tell me! C: Review! no flames please but be honest. Sorry for the shortness!_**

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Chapter 2: Reina**_


	3. Chapter 2: Reina

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Cursing, violence/ (possible) gore, and yaoi. _

_Plus a very short chapter sooooo **If you DON'T like then DON'T READ YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!**_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Though, it's not going to be the exact replica. _

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback _

Reina and Ren are eight in the flashbacks in further chapters also. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Reina**

* * *

The next winter was the harshest in memory and Sasuke's and Itachi's mother had passed on. The garden was covered in snow and no red rose bloomed. Fugaku hugged Sasuke and Itachi close to him, heartbroken, as a single tears rolled down Sasuke's pale face. Palace onlookers and mourners, fixed on the younger prince's face, feeling what she feels, moved aside.

A year went by after Mikoto Uchiha's death, but Fugaku was inconsolable. Taking advantage of his grief, dark forces surrounded the kingdom's borders. White horses move through the forest at a rapid pace, entering the clearing. At the head, King Fugaku with Duke Hiashi by his side, surrounded by a line of the King's army. They stood frozen, looking a crossed the battlefield-horsemen in line. The riders all are silhouetted on a misty plain, a vast shadow army of faceless warriors. King Fugaku and Hiashi shared a look. "From what hell comes this army?" the brunette duke asked before look back at the shadow warriors. Fugaku stayed silent for a moment before screaming a bloody cry, "A hell they'll soon revisit!" The Uchiha kicked his horse and rode forward with blind courage, no longer caring what would happen to him.

The two lines of warriors race, pell-mell to the center of the battlefield. When they meet hand-to-hand combat at its most vicious. The king swung his mighty sword, and a shadow warrior shatters like glass. All down the line, the faceless soldiers shatter and evaporate. Duke Hiashi looked around in confusion, "_Strange,_" he thought as his own opponent shatters as well as a loud and furious battle was only moments before, it was now all silence. Fugaku and Hiashi watch in bewilderment as the rest of the shadow army melts away; dissolving into the morning mist until that is all that's left in the field is the king and his own army.

The unholy arm was defeated, leaving Fugaku with the spoils of victory. All the soldiers cheer and yell happily grateful that the war was over. Fugaku grinned in triumph at Hiashi as the brunette man walked away to help the men that were wounded from the battle. The raven-haired king looked around the field and noticed a caged prison wagon. The man raised an eyebrow. "_Odd._" He thought not even sure how it got there. Fugaku took an attentive step towards it, with a little refusal and hesitancy. When the king got off his horse, he walks gradually closer and dared himself to look inside the wagon prison.

Inside the cage, a woman cringed, her face hidden behind a dark veil. King Fugaku gazed at her through the prison bars. Then with a powerful blow of his sword, he shattered the lock and enters. He walked slowly towards the woman, reaching out his hand, his voice soft and tender, "You are now free." He said, a small smile of sympathy bracing his lips. "You have nothing to fear from me." Hiashi watched from outside the cage, a bit suspicious, as the king kneeled beside the frightened woman. "What is you name, my lady?" He questioned gently. Slowly, the woman turns. For a moment, Fugaku wondered if it was his beloved, Mikoto behind the veil. Lightly, he lifted her veil. However, to his disheartenment it was not his wife, but the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"My name is Reina, sire." The young woman said her voice soft. Fugaku was rendered utterly speechless; he looked upon the face of an angel. So stricken by Reina's beauty, Fugaku had forgotten, for the first time, his broken heart. His gaze, so intense, that Reina blushed and gazed down for a moment, and lifted her head again to look at the king.

_Inside a gypsy wagon, Reina's face reflected in a small hand mirror. As a child, Reina, a beautiful but poor, looks into the mirror. Her mother, a gypsy woman in tattered clothes, moves the small mirror closer. "This, Reina, is all that can save you." She said as young Reina snapped her head away, distracted by the shouts and commotion outside. _

_The same day, a little boy named Ren, ran as fast as he could through the snow toward the Gypsy Camp. Behind him, the king's riders advance on the camp. Reina look outside the wagon as her mother tried to keep her young daughter's attention. _

_"Reina!"_

* * *

Present day, still as a statue and even more beautiful as cheeks are powdered, eyebrows plucked, and lips painted by several sets of hands. Her eyes stare straight ahead, unblinking, her mind elsewhere. Attendants are preparing Reina for her wedding to the king. Eight-year old Sasuke Uchiha walked up to her with his brother Itachi, gazing up at Reina. "You're so beautiful." Sasuke commented in awe. Itachi only nodded smiling lightly at their soon-to-be stepmother. Reina snapped back into reality and looked into the faces of Sasuke and Itachi, reverential, standing a few feet away. Reina's face softened as she looked at the two boys. She gave a kind smile and beckoned the two boys over and held her arm. Sasuke grinned and dragged his brother over to Reina; the handmaidens withdraw until only one his left, weaving beautiful flowers in Reina's hair. "That is kind, child." She said ruffling Sasuke's hair, her hand caressing the boy's right cheek. "Especially when it is said that yours is the true face of true beauty in this kingdom. Sasuke blushed, but said nothing. He didn't quite know how to reply to this.

Reina gave Sasuke and Itachi a warm smile. "Would you liked to be dressed up like this and married one day?" she asked tilting her and to the side slightly. Sasuke scowled and shook his head. "No," he puffed out his cheeks. "Not really, I want to explore and maybe have a family when I'm ready." The eight year old smirked and pointed at Itachi. "Big brother's the one who'd want to be the one to get married on day." He answered grinning up at Itachi who snorted in reply. Rein chuckled and glanced up at the seventeen year old. "You would, dear?" she asked looking at Itachi. The older brother nodded a tint of pink staining his pale face. Reina's smile widened. "I hope you'll invite me?" she asked him curiously. Itachi nodded. "Of course." He mumbled his reply. Reina layed a comforting hand on each of Sasuke and Itachi's shoulder. "I know its difficult children." She told her voice saddened. "When I was you age," she looked at Sasuke. "I too, lost my mother." Sasuke looked up slightly surprised. "You did?" he asked. Reina nodded.

"Yes. A king tore me from her arms dressed me in lace and stole my innocence." Sasuke's smiled died a bit, confused. Though, Itachi understood and felt a little sorry for her. Reina continued with a small sigh, "I could never take your mother's place, but I feel that you and I are bound." She touched her heart. "I feel it here." Sasuke mimicked Reina, touching his own heart, and smiled at the beautiful woman before her. It should have been a touching moment but something in Sasuke's face-the way his smiles light up the room-gave Reina pause.

* * *

**_Now what do you think? Like? Love? Hate? Tell me! Review no flames please, be honest!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Next Chapter 3: The Darkest Wedding Day_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Darkest Wedding Day

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Character death,__Future__Cursing, violence/ (possible) gore, and yaoi._

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Though, it's not going to be the exact replica. _

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Scene changes_ **

_**Cast:**_

**_Ravenna: _**_Reina (An oc.)_

**_Finn: _**_Ren (Another Oc and Reina's twin brother. Don't give me crap you don't like this don't read it. I don't care if Finn and Ravenna weren't twins in the movie. :P Leave me be. _

**_Ravenna's Mother: _**_Kurai (My oc)_

**_Mirror Man: _**_errr…no one. Just a man in a mirror :D Hehe, lol._

**_This is where the title says it all... =3_**

**Sasuke-age 18**

**Itachi-age 22**

**('cuz there's a time skip at the end of the chapter. =3)**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Darkest Wedding Day_**

**_The__ Next Day at the__ Cathedral_**

Reina, in a stunning white wedding dress walked down the center aisle. All nobles in the land are present at the cathedral. Reina glanced at them on either side of the aisle. They all smile and nod in appreciation. But they aren't really looking at Reina.

She follows their gaze to young prince Sasuke, holding the folds of silk from the wedding dress, with Itachi behind him. The raven-haired prince looked up adoringly at Reina. As the bride and groom reach the altar, King Fugaku turned around and smiled, the happiest man alive.

That same night in the royal bedroom, King Fugaku lied on the bed, drunk-half with whine and half with lust. His dark eyes fixed on Reina in a sheer silk nightgown standing near the fireplace, holding a goblet in her hand. Staring a seductive hole through him. She started walking slowly towards him, not taking her eyes off him. Fugaku licked his lips-couldn't wait for her to arrive. He gazed at her lustfully. "Who are you?" he asked a smirk on his lips. "The band of kings." She mumbled. When she does arrive she slowly crawls onto the bed. She rolled him onto his back, straddling him and offers the goblet. "Sup, my lord." She offered as the King reached for the goblet, draining it down to the very last drop. He tossed it, making it fall to the floor, and groped her body.

"Now you are mine." She murmured her eyes gleaming in the firelight as Fugaku tried to playfully wrestle her off, but she grabbed his hands and held him firmly to the bed. "I will destroy you." She continued in a low growl. Fugaku smirked, loving it. "Indeed you will." He replied, drunkenly. Rein ripped open his shirt the bend down and kissed his lips. Fugaku couldn't believe how good she tasted. "As my people were destroyed. As my family was destroyed. As I would have been destroyed." Reina muttered her voice getting louder. Fugaku looked slightly confused by this and his face began to show discomfort. "However, when a woman stays young forever-no one can resist her-and the world is hers." A slow smirk appeared upon Reina's face as Fugaku suddenly started to choke, his eyes widened in surprise as he struggled for breath.

"W-What…?"

"First I will take your life, my lord. Then I will take your throne." Reina reached beneath the sheets and pulled out an ornate dagger and brought it down through him.

Several guards ling the hallway outside the royal bedroom. The door opened and Reina emerge a she move past them. "The king has laid down his sword for the night." She said as their eyes take her, lustfully, in as she strode away and disappears around a corner.

_Reina's mother takes the young girl's hand and hold it over a bowl of white liquid. "You must trust me, my love." Her mother said. With a small blade she nicks Reina's wrist. The drops of blood fall into the white liquid. They heard a loud boom. Ren, Reina's brother, blasted through the door. "They're coming!" he yelled hastily. "The king's men!" _

_Reina reached out for the drink her mother offered her and choked it down. "Drink!" Her mother encouraged. "And with it the ability to steal your youth and beauty!" she said to Reina quickly. _

_"For that is your ultimate protection." Ren stepped forward, his hand raised in the air boldly. "I will protect my sister!" Their mother reached out and touched her son's forehead, closed her eyes, an incantation of sorts. "So it shall be, Ren."_

* * *

**_That Night: Courtyard/Castle_**

Reina exited the castle and crossed over the courtyard with a lantern. A portcullis opened and dark figures emerged from the shadows, entering the castle. Leading them, a tall green-eyed warrior. He looked up and Reina devotedly. "Welcome, brother." She said giving him a short nod. The shadows of the invaders swept through the corridors, putting the king's sleeping soldiers to the sword.

That same night in the castle, Sasuke and Itachi lie asleep, but they hear a bell ringing. At first, they had thought they were dreaming, but then they heard cries of alarm. "Itachi what's going on?" Sasuke asked sitting up curiously. Itachi shrugged feeling heavily uneasy, then he and Sasuke both climb out of bed.

_"There's panic and chaos outside." _Itachi thought to himself. The uneasy feeling in his stomach grew stronger at every step the two brothers took. "Itachi, what's going on? Why are people running?" Itachi looked out the window to see courtiers and soldiers running for their lives. He grabbed the confused Sasuke's hand in a firm grip then rushed toward their father's chamber. He saw Reina at the end of the corridor. Relieved slightly, he takes his brother and hurried to their stepmother. When suddenly Sasuke noticed their father's lifeless body. "I-Itachi!" Sasuke yelled after a moment for betrayal to sink in, tears of shock welling in the younger raven's eyes.

Before, Itachi and Sasuke turned to flee, the chaos had spread to the courtyard, and Duke Hiashi's knights struggle to hold back the invaders. Sasuke hurried out with his brother, dazed by the sight of battle, then saw Neji pull free from his uncle's guard and ran towards Sasuke and Itachi. Neji's older cousin, Hinata Hyuuga turned to see Neji grabbing Sasuke in a protective hold, when a strong arm reached down and lifted them both onto separate horses. Hiashi's daughter and a personal guard attempted to ride out of the castle before the portcullis closed.

Hinata and Neji rode under the portcullis with Hiashi. His bodyguard about to follow when an arrow from Ren strikes him in the back and both he, Sasuke and Itachi are thrown off their horse. "Hinata! Uncle! The prince! Itachi!" Neji yelled. But the portcullis is down, separating Neji, Hinata, Itachi, and Sasuke. The last thing the pale-eyed boy saw was Sasuke struggling in Ren's arms, being hauled into the castle along with his brother.

Reina walked from statue to painting to urn, topping and tearing them from the walks. Cleaning house, Reina's soldiers deliver a larger object leaving her alone. A beautiful mirror rested against the wall. Reina stared at it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"It is you, my queen!" The man exclaimed to her. "Yet another kingdom has fallen to your glory! Is there no end to your power and beauty?" he asked and Reina smiled; moved to the center of the room, raised her arms, drunk with power and screams from when she was younger.

* * *

_Young Reina screamed as she was ripped from her mother's arms. Ren threw himself into the mix but his backhanded to the ground. Reina's mother moves forward, ready to attack. The guard holding Reina pulled out a dagger and put it to Reina's throat. The girl's eyes widened and shook in fear. "M-Mommy…?" Her mother stopped not wanting her daughter to die. She looked away as Reina was dragged away and tossed on the back of a horse._

_"But be warned my dear, Reina." Her mother said. "By fairest blood can it be undone." Reina looked back to see her mother and other gypsies put to the sword. Ren struggled free and chased after the King's men as they gallop away._

All the wedding guests and nobles stand, held there by guards with swords and daggers. Reina stands at the top of the stairs. A smirk on her face. "So kind of you all to stay over." She whispered and looked over at a general. "What she we do with these?" The woman eyed the noblemen and guests from left to right. Their eyes begging for mercy. "_There is none…_" Reina thought. "To the sword." She ordered. Gasps and screams were heard as the guards move the guests away. Reina noticed her brother, Ren, off to on side, his dagger at the neck of Sasuke Uchiha, who stared defiantly at Reina.

Itachi glared at him unblinkingly as Sasuke stared at their betraying stepmother. "Ren!" Reina exclaimed catching Sasuke, Itachi, and her own brother's attention. He stopped his exit with Sasuke, and turned around. Reina started at the little raven, not sure where she stands with this one. And then the smirk that was plastered on her face appeared again. "Lock them both away." She ordered causing Sasuke and Itachi's eyes to widen. "One never knows when royal blood may be of value."

* * *

**_Castle: North Tower at Night_**

_**Ten years later...**_

* * *

The spell Reina's mother placed on her gave Reina the ability to steal youth and beauty. And indeed all things good for her own evil purposes. But for every life the must be a death, every gain, for every loss, and under the rein of Reina, nature turned itself and people turned on each other.

And all this time, Reina had kept Sasuke and Itachi locked in a cell in the north tower. Reina, in the shadows, sits perfectly still. Though it's been years she looked the same. The object of her gaze is Sasuke Uchiha who had changed. He was now a man lying in the darkened cell. Asleep with Itachi who has grown up more handsome also, by his side.

Around the corner, Ren secretly eyes his sister, who didn't notice him. Reina, just outside the cell, unblinkingly, entranced by Sasuke. "_Strange…_" Ren thought watching his sister curiously. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Reina. It was not the first time this had happened. Their eyes locked. "Why?" the question slipped out of the boy's mouth in a whisper. Reina didn't answer, just stood there for a moment before walking away.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**1): I apologize for the short chapters. Very sorry. I actually want this to be a very long story so don't get mad at me. -Insert puppy eyes- Pwease! **_

_**2): Sasuke is eighteen years old and Itachi is twenty two. I don't know the real age of Snow white when she was older. I only knew that she was seven so I made Sasuke eight years old in this. =3**_

_**3): Yes, this is going to be in major suspense. You really don't realize how much I wish this was an actual book! XD It would be so cool! Anyway.**_

_**Review! No flames please but be honest though.**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Chapter 4: The Huntsman**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Huntsman

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Character death in the future, __c__ursing, violence/ (possible) gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Though, it's not going to be the exact replica. _

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Scene changes_ **

**Cast for the this chapter:**

**_The Huntsman (Eric):_**_ Naruto Uzumaki _/ Kakashi Hatake (He'll appear in the chapter too just not in the fight scene)

**_Eric's dead wife: _**_Karin Uzumaki (She's going to be Naruto's sister)_

_The bottom where it has "Sorceress" and stuff are my ideas added into the story_

___**Rose (the girl Eric saves): **Tsunami/Iori (Only to make this work and because I'm using Zabuza and Haku)_

**_Broch: _**_Zabuza/Haku (Both of them. Haku's his side-kick)_

_**Slave Merchant: **Unknown(I don't know who to pick :P)_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Huntsman_**

* * *

A chilly wind whips through the woods, lying sprawled on the ground we see a young man named Naruto Uzumaki, who looks like he's dead. His had blonde hair with three whisker-like marks on his tanned face. He wore a plain white shirt with dirt stains and a black tattered vest. He wore black pants that were also shredded. Next to him was an empty flagon of liquor, assume that he was drunk. His eyes flicker as a woman's scream cut through the woods.

_Karin Uzumaki, a beautiful young woman, Naruto's younger sister, in pain. A patch of blood blossoms on her light purple dress. Her mouth open, screaming, but no sound came out of her mouth._

Naruto's eyes flicker again and begin to open, the heard the screaming again. "Help me!" A young girl screamed. Naruto rose to his feet unsteadily, his head pounding from a hangover, then grabs two throwing hatchets and slides them into his harness on his sides.

The blonde haired man ran past trees and ducked under branches, crashing into a few from still being drunk. When he arrived at a clearing he saw a beautiful woman and a young boy fight off two warriors. Naruto gave a low growl and stood in front of the two.

"Lay a hand on them and I'll take your head!" he hissed.

One of the warriors turned to see the blonde haired huntsman with one of his hatchets raised. The man's eyes were a light brown. Half his face was covered under a white mask; he had spikey hair and dark skin. He brown hair seemed to defy gravity standing up in spikey, like Naruto hair did, but they didn't point to ever direction. He wore a blue hand band with a silver head protector on it. Naruto raised an eyebrow, his hatchet still raised. "You're from the mist aren't you?" he asked but the man seemed to ignore his question. He smirked and said, "Ale given you courage again, huntsman?" Naruto snorted.

"Won't take much bravery to split your head from here."

"Aye, but first you'd have to see straight."

"Zabuza, don't do something you'll regret." The other warrior said stopping the man Naruto noted to be-Zabuza-and snorted. "Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki. Since when does a former swordsman of the mist kingdom team up with a peasant?" he muttered under his breath not taking off his guard. Haku glared at Naruto as Zabuza advanced with a grin, drawing his own sword.

Trying to clear his vision and steady his aim, Naruto hurls the hatchet at Zabuza and misses. "_Shit!_" he cursed. The blade sticking in the tree above the frightened the woman's son's head.

Haku wrapped an arm around the boy's neck, a dagger to his neck as Zabuza was on top of Naruto in an instant, swinging his sword. Naruto swiftly avoided the deadly blows, his natural skill dexterity slowed down by the liquor.

Tsunami and Inari stared on, terrified, as Zabuza drove Naruto towards the trees. He cornered him against an oak and swung his sword only for Naruto to duck at the last moment. The blade of the sword buried itself deep in the tree, stuck. A dark grinned appeared upon Naruto's face. "_Right where I want you, bastard. Right in my trap._" He thought as he draws his second hatchet, but instead of using the blade, he switches the hatchet around to its handle and cracks it over Zabuza's head, knocking him out cold. Tsunami looked at Naruto admiringly as the huntsman goes through Zabuza's pocket. "Unless you want the same to happen to you I suggest you let the kid go." Naruto mumbled loudly looking over his shoulder. Haku growled and let Inari go to his mother. "Mom!" Tsunami reached out her arms and hugged Inari tightly. "Inari. Are you okay?" The boy nodded tears rolling down his face. Quickly he whipped them away. Tsunami turned her gaze from her son to Inari.

"Thank you."

Naruto turned toward her earning himself a grin from the young boy. Tsunami gasped at how handsome he was. "_How could someone so handsome be drunk?_" she thought fighting the urge to raise an eyebrow. Naruto stared at her thoughtfully then approaches and gently lefts her chin, examining her pretty features. Tsunami didn't seem to mind, just looked back with an inviting smile.

"I don't know how to repay you." She said again as Inari tightened his grip around his mother's waist. Naruto stared at them for a moment. The blonde man reached out a tanned hand. "Don't worry," he gave a thoughtful smile. "Somebody else will."

* * *

**_That Day: In the Village_**

* * *

"No! Mom! Give back my mom!" Inari yelled banging his small fists on Naruto's legs. The rickety prison wagon full of beautiful woman like Tsunami stared out furiously from behind bars. Naruto, a slave merchant and another huntsman like himself (Naruto) haggle over Tsunami who was bound and gagged, looking just as furious as the other women while the boy was held back with the other huntsman. "Kakashi," Naruto called looking to the side. A man with feathery silver hair looked up with one visible eye. A mask above his nose and mouth that went to his neck as well. His one eye covered with a black eye patch. He wore dark vest over a white shirt like Naruto's but only he had less shreds on it. He had pale skin and a book he usually carried with his weapons. "What is it?" Kakashi asked. "Take the boy back to his home. Have him lead you there." Inari narrowed his eyes at the blonde as he took the silver haired huntsman's hand and lead him to his home.

"Her nose is on the large size and her chin's a little weak." The slave merchant pointed out looking at Naruto. The blonde snorted. "Your eyes are dim." He replied. The slave merchant narrowed her eyes. "I'll give you two gold pieces."

Naruto snorted out his laughter. "After all the business we've done together with Kakashi?" Tsunami cursed behind her gag as Naruto pulled her away. "Four gold pieces." The slave bribed. "And that my final offer." Naruto didn't bother to turn around. "I'll peddle my wares elsewhere." He said lowly. "Thank you." The merchant saw her prize disappearing with Naruto and calls out. "Ten gold pieces!" Naruto stopped and hesitated for a moment, but its not from a guilty conscience.

He looked at Tsunami who gave him a pleading look. Naruto moved the gag down a bit to let her talk. "Please, if you're going to do this then…" she bit her lip. "Then take my son with you wherever you go. My father would take him but-" She was cut off by a yell.

"Naruto there's no sight of the boy's grandfather!" Kakashi yelled running with the boy in his arms. Naruto sighed. "Fine, but I'll only do that for you."

Tsunami sighed in relief and gave Naruto a thankful look which only made him hesitate more. Naruto turned around and smiled.

"We have a deal."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**What did you think? Like? Love? Good? Bad? Hate? I'm sorry for the shortness again. :/**_

_**Here are some explanations for the characters in this chapter.**_

_**1): Naruto is the main huntsman. Kakashi is just another huntsman who helps him out. Oh and he's a pervert in this too! I did say he had a book with him~ *chuckles***_

_**2): Come on, you have to agree that Zabuza was perfect for the fight scene. I looked up his profile and got an idea to mention that Zabuza was one of the seven swords man of the Mist which is where his is from in this story! :D **_

_**3): Slave merchant. Don't try to guess who "she" is because I have no clue. I made the slave merchant a girl 'cause my ideas are going to be in this. :)**__**  
4): Tsunami seemed like a good person to make as Rose. She is pretty and it seemed perfect. Though I could have picked Sakura, Ino, or Tenten maybe but I have different rolls for them. So yeah. And Inari like said in the chapter, is the boy who get cared for by some one else. Tazuna I think I implied that he was dead. Hehe...though he doesn't die in the series but hey its just a story we all know that Tazuna doesn't die in Naruto. **_

_**5): Yes, Karin is Naruto's...sister. Not wife sister. I didn't want him to have a wife in this anyway so deal!**_

_**Any who, review! No flames please. Be honest anyways. **_

_**Next Chapter 5: The Fairest Blood**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Fairest Blood

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Character death in the future, __c__ursing, violence/ (possible) gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Not going to be exactly the same though. :)_

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Scene changes_**

**_Black Knight General: _**_Kidomaru_

**_Another General:_**_ Kimimaro_

_**Thomas:** Iruka Umino_

_**Thomas's son:** Haru Umino_

_**Except for the ones above I'm pretty sure you know who snow white is by now so I don't have to repeat the cast. Reina is Ravenna and Ren is Finn. :) Rose is Tsunami who sacrificed herself for her son's safety.** _

**_On to the story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: The Fairest Blood_**

**_Prison Tower: Sasuke and Itachi's Cell_**

* * *

Itachi watched as his now eighteen-year-old brother shaved wood for the fire like he had every day for years. A regimen. His hands work precisely as she stacks the wood and blows on the kindling. Sasuke let out a sigh as the fire burned the wood. He reached out his hands towards the heat and warms his hands on it. "Sasuke," Itachi called out in a whisper. Approaching footsteps were heard. He cursed under his breath. The raven jumped into his and Itachi's bed and pretended to sleep.

Itachi watched a guard open a cell opposite from their cell. A few seconds later the door clanged shut. As soon as the guard was gone, Sasuke rose from Itachi's arms and walked to the cell door. He looked down the hall to the other cell.

"Hello?" He called. A young woman revealed herself in the door. "What's your name?" he asked curiously. Tsunami, sitting in a dark corner, heard Sasuke and went to her cell bars and looked out.

"I'm Tsunami."

Sasuke smiled a friendly smile.

* * *

**_Queen's bathing Room_**

Reina stood, being attended by maids, in a black gown, open in the front. Appropriate in private but now when Reina's generals and Ren stand across from her near nakedness. The Generals averted their eyes to the floor, uncomfortable by Reina's naked sight. A black night general used a pointer to make his presentation while another hold a map.

"There are scattered rebel groups on the fringe of the dark forest. However they cause little harm." He started. Reina dips her fingers into a bowl of dead songbirds, plucked a tiny heart, and ate it as she listened, not happy. "And what of the Duke?" she asked.

"We have pushed his forces into the mountains his stronghold at car math held firm." He replied.

"Lay siege to it." Reina said.

"The mountains and fortress provide impenetrable protection, my Queen." The other general said. Reina gave them a hard look. "The lure him out!" she growled. "Burn every village that supports him. Poison their wells." She ordered gritting her teeth. "If they still resist put their head on pikes to decorate the roads!"

"My Queen," A black knight started but paused to choose his words carefully. "They have taken the fight to us. Rebels harry our lines and rob out pay wagons."

"We have just captured two of the rebel leaders." The other general said. "They will be put to the sword." Reina snorted smartly. "I wish to interrogate them myself." Reina said dropping her robe and walks up the steps to her bath. She lowers herself into the white liquid. Her face disappeared beneath the viscous liquid, and then she rose like a porcelain statue.

Moments later, in the bathing chamber, a small songbird; its chest open, revealing a small heart. Reina's long claw-like nails pluck the tiny heart and brought it to her mouth. She was dressed in a white gown with laced sleeves. Her green eyes staring out the window as she stood. Ren at her side, outside the window-a crowd of starving peasants at the foot of the castle, fighting over the milk that poured from her bath.

"I won't go back." She muttered to her self, lost for a moment. "Ren, do you remember when we were children, begging for scraps like those wretches?" Ren nodded, his face stoic, green eyes darkened slightly. "Yes, my Queen." He replied. Reina looked on at the peasants.

"Am I not kinder?"

* * *

**_Prison Tower: Sasuke and Itachi's Cell_**

Tsunami frowned as she and Sasuke conversed. "All the girls in our village were taken. I and my son were trying to reach safe haven at Duke Hiashi's castle when I was caught-" Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart bursted with hope. "The Duke? He's alive? He still fights in my father's name?!" Tsunami stared at the feral boy now, realizing who he was. "You're the king's son? Prince? The night the evil one's reign began we were told all in the castle were put to death. How were you spared?" she asked.

Sasuke ignored her question when Neji and Hinata came to his mind. "Neji? What about Neji and Hinata? The duke's nephew and daughter? Are they alive?" he was getting desperate. Itachi put a hand on his shoulder whispering in his ear for him to calm down.

Tsunami shrugged curtly. "I don't know young lord." She shook her head, still gazing at Sasuke. "My lord," she called hear cries from other female prisoners in the distance. If you see my son Inari, please, promise me to take care of him. Please." Sasuke frowned. "You were…taken away from your son." Tsunami nodded. "Yes, I left him in the hands of a huntsman. You must do me this one favor and protect Inari for me, bring him to the Duke's castle." Sasuke felt anger rising in him, his eyes sparked with a burning flame. "I will I promise." Tsunami smiled.  
"Thank you." She looked over to where the cries of the other women were and thought, "_What will they do to me…?_"

* * *

**_The Throne Room_**

Reina swept into the great hall. The generals and Ren snapped to attention. She stopped stared at two men, the captured insurgents. Iruka Umino, a rebel with a scar over the bridge of his nose, tanned skin and brown eyes and hair that was tied into a ponytail with one stand hang out. His clothes were tattered and he looked badly bruised and beaten. While his handsome son, Haru Umino, is unmarked. They both stare at her defiantly. Reina turned to face the two rebels, as a soldier stepped forward.

"My Queen," he started. These two were captured leading an ambush of our supply caravan." Reina seemed intrigued; she stepped forward, eyeing them. "You left your home, your family, the bosom of my protection, to aid my enemies?" she asked innocently raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because under your rule," Iruka started clenching his fist tightly, narrowing his eyes. "We have lost every thing. We will not stop until this kingdom is freed."

"Lost everything?" she asked regarding Haru. "Your son?" She moved to Haru, right up to his face. Reina smiled. "Very handsome." She looked at Iruka. "Obviously a debt owed to your wife." She reached out a hand and touched Haru's strong jaw. The young man struggled against the guards that held him back. "There was a time I would have lost my heart to a face like yours-and you would have no doubt broken mine." She whispered softly. In a flash, Haru grabbed a guard's dagger and rammed it into Reina's chest. A pained look appeared upon her face, she looked down at the dagger then up at Haru. "You'd kill your Queen?" she asked pulling out the dagger. Haru's eyes widened. There was no wound, no blood, and none dropped on the ground. Iruka and Haru stared at her shocked.

Reina gave Haru an admiring look. "You have beauty. And courage." She said. "But how strong is your heart?" She smiled, almost regrettably, and then placed her hand on the boy's chest. His heart began to hammer louder and louder. He grimaced in pain as Reina squeezed-the hammering filling his ears until his heart finally bursted and he dropped dread to the ground.

Iruka fell to his knees in horror, and tried to revive his son. Ren drew his sword to behead him when Reina raised her hand. "No. Let him return to the Duke." She smirked. "And speak of the generosity of his Queen." With that she swept out, followed by Ren. Line began to form on Reina's face as Ren took her arm as she faltered. "Are you alright?" Reina glared at the ground and pulled her arm away furiously. The general and the others stared in alarm.

Reina turned to all of them and yelled, "OUT!" They general and guards quickly exit, all saved Ren, who watched in concern as Reina leans against the wall for support. She pulled herself together and looked at Ren. "Magic comes at a lofty price." Her brother said softly. Reina frowned. "And the expense grows." Ren studied her look. "You look…"

"Old?" Reina suggested. Ren shook his head. "No. Tired." Reina sighed. "My powers…fade." She confess as much as she could. Ren watched as she walked up the stairs to the mirror chamber. The he turned and clapped his hands twice. A guard appeared and Ren nodded.

* * *

**_Royal Palace: Mirror Chamber_**

Reina walked into the room, eyes the mirror, afraid to look at herself. "I have something for what ails you." Ren said as Reina turned to see her brother with Tsunami. Reina almost smiled.

Tsunami held her gaze defiantly. Reina walked over to the young woman's face smiling then takes her by the throat and lifted her off her feet. Tsunami opened her mouth to scream but instead of sound energy poured out. Reina opened her mouth devouring the girl's youth and beauty.

Like a blooming flower her lines vanish and like a wilting flower, Tsunami ages as old as the scullery maids.

* * *

**_Prison Tower: Itachi and Sasuke's Cell_**

Sasuke heard approaching footsteps as a guard opens a cell and tosses someone in. "Tsunami?" he called out in a whisper. The guard clanged the door shut and walked away. Sasuke peered through the shadows, he couldn't quite make her out. "Tsunami?"

Itachi grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "I'm sure she's alright." He said smiling. Sasuke sighed. "I hope so…" Itachi tugged his brother's arm. "Come on let's go sit by the fire." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

**_Mirror Chamber_**

Reina stared into her mirror, rejuvenated. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" she asked. The bronze rippled and the mirror man poured out and reforms. "My Queen, you have defied nature and robbed it of its fairest fruit. But on this day there one more beautiful than you." Reina's eyes widened a fraction. "More beautiful but-"

"He is the reason of you power's wane." The man continued. Reina growled. "_He _won't live to see tomorrow. Who is it?! Give me his name!" she ordered but she had not expected the answer to be, "Sasuke Uchiha." Reina looked on at the mirror man awe and staggered a bit. "Sasuke…Uchiha?" she looked behind her and called out. "Ren!" and turned back to the mirror. "I should have killed him as a child along with his brother. He is my undoing?" she asked. The man nodded. "Sasuke is also your treasure, Queen. It was wise to have him and his brother close for the innocence and purity that can destroy and can also heal." The Mirror man replied. "Hold his heart in your hands and you shall never need again to consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age. Immortality without cost!" Reina laughed, overjoyed.

Ren appeared out of the shadows, all he saw was his sister laughing, giddily into her mirror, no sign of the mirror man as if it exists only in her head.

"Yes, Queen..?"

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**And there's your cliffhanger! XD I hope you liked this chapter. I tried not to rush through and make mistake (though I did as I was writing the chapter no lie) but I corrected the mistake. Now on to explaining the roles.**_

_**1): Iruka being Thomas. I didn't know if that guy was evil or not but I had my question answer when I remembered that He-Thomas-was the leader of the ambush that he was caught doing with his son. **_

_**2): Haru. My oc. I didn't know Thomas had a son so I was going to put Genma or some one else but when I did find out I decided to put an oc as Iruka's son. :) Which is Haru! ^^**_

_**3): Generals I picked Kidomaru and Kimimaro though I didn't describe them or say their names just put them as black generals. The guard same thing. Really I just focused on the main characters.**_

_**Oh and poor Tsunami. Don't worry though her son will be fine! :D  
Review! No flames please! Be honest though too. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next: Chapter 6: The Escape**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Escape

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Character death in the future, __c__ursing, violence/ (gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Not going to be exactly the same though. :)_

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Scene Changes_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Escape_**

* * *

**_Prison Tower: Sasuke and Itachi's Cell_**

Sasuke paced in his and his brother's cell, frantically. Two magpies appear in the window. He looked at them and watched as they flapped their wings. Like they were trying to tell her something. Itachi watched them as well as Sasuke moved toward them. They jumped back and up to the edge that is beside the cell window, hovering there. He gave a confused look but notices a roofing nail, right where the magpies hovered. He gasped. "Itachi look at this!" he whispered and reached a hand out the window and touched the loose nail. "Sasuke be careful." Itachi said and Sasuke moved his fingers moved it back and for as it bit by bit broke free. He yanked hard at the nail, almost it when the magpies flutter again and blast away as if afraid. "Sasuke someone's coming." Itachi whispered. Sasuke nodded and heard the footsteps down the hall. He steadied himself, yanked the nail, once, twice, and the nail comes loose. He jumps down and went to lie in his and Itachi's bed again just as Ren unlocked their door, leaving the key in the lock and walked into the cell. He stood there until Sasuke turned his head slightly to him. She doesn't move, gripping the nail in her closed hand as he tried to lure him closer with his dark eyes. "_Come on, just a little closer._" He thought. "Did I wake you two?" Sasuke shook his head gently. "Are you two always awake when I watch you?" Sasuke opened his mouth and replied hoarsely, "Yes." He looked away. "You've never come in here before." It was Itachi who spoke this time. He layed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and gripped him protectively.

"My Queen won't allow it. She wants Sasuke all to herself." He replied not looking at Itachi.

"I'm afraid of her." Sasuke mumbled, looking down. "But not of me?" Ren asked. Sasuke shook his head. "No." Ren couldn't help himself, he reached out his, and hand touched Sasuke's arm. "It's alright young prince. You'll never be locked in a cell again." Sasuke looked up, his eyes hiding a spark of fire behind fear and vulnerability. "What does she want of me?" he asked as Ren's finger moved from Sasuke's hair to his cheek, stroking it gently, and then to his chest. Itachi watched one of Ren's hands reach back for a dagger. The older prince squeezed Sasuke shoulder curtly giving him a warning. "Just your beating heart." Sasuke's hand gripped the roofing nail even tighter as he looked at him. As Ren leaned closer, Sasuke noticed his off hand-the dagger was in.

In a flash Sasuke slashed him a crossed the face with the nail. Blood flew out of Ren's wound. He reacted by grabbing his face in pain and yelled. Itachi kicked him and ran for the door with Sasuke in front, locking it behind them.

The two hurtle down the steps to Tsunami's cell. Sasuke looked shocked at what he saw. Tsunami, now an old woman, looked at Sasuke. The young boy fumbles with the keys and Tsunami holds out both her hands. Sasuke took them and looked into her eyes. "Go." She spoke softly her voice raggedy. Ren stumbled to the cell door clutching his face. "Come on, Sasuke we have to go." Sasuke nodded not wanting to leave Tsunami behind but he knew he had no choice. "GUARDS!" Ren yelled angrily. Sasuke tossed the keys into an empty cell and raced away with Itachi by his side.

* * *

_**Castle: Corridor**_

Sasuke and Itachi ran down the steps into a corridor and saw armed guards appear at the other end. Itachi grabbed his brother's hand and hurried into another tower, bolting the door shut behind them, and charged down the steps. They burst outside into the light. Sasuke almost hyperventilated at all the air and sky. Then ran with Itachi through the courtyard toward the portcullis.

The magpies flew right into Sasuke's face the away, telling him to fallow. "Itachi let's follow the magpies, come on!" Sasuke gripped his brother's hand and heads straight for the small opening at the base of the castle wall. The entrance to the sewers. Itachi grimaced at the thought and watched as the magpies rose, Sasuke slid on one hip, plunging into the darkness below. "Come on, Itachi!" The older raven snorted and followed Sasuke into the sewers. The guards follow them but couldn't squeeze through the opening. Instead they run towards the portcullis.

* * *

_**Sewer**_

Sasuke and Itachi slashed through the deep smelling sludge in the sewer head towards the way out.

"I hope you knew what you were doing, following those birds, Sasuke." The younger raven turned over his shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, I knew what I was doing the birds did too."

Itachi sighed.

"_I hope he's right…_" Itachi thought as they ran through the sewer to their escape.

* * *

_**Portcullis**_

The rebel, Iruka, with his son's body draped over a mule, looked back curiously as he heard the guards yelling. "Open the gates!" The head guard exclaimed. "Prince Sasuke and Itachi have escaped. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the riders gallop out.

* * *

**_Outside the Castle: Sea/Beach_**

Sasuke and Itachi swept out of the sewers into the sea. Seaweed wrapped itself around Sasuke's limbs, pulling him deeper into the depths but he kicked and fought his way back to the surface gasping for air. Itachi swam towards him and wraps an arm around his brother. "Are you alright? You scared a moment. I was about to come get you but I can see you managed." Sasuke snorted. "Let's just get to shore." He replied.

They Uchiha brother swam ashore, and looked up and saw a maze of large rocks stretching out.

Sasuke and Itachi set off in one direction when the two magpies reappeared urging him and Itachi in another direction. Sasuke took his brother's hand in a firm grip and scrambled after the two birds and saw a white mare waiting for them on the beach, lying on its side allowing them to climb on.

The mare raised itself and ran away in a flash. Galloping hooves shim the surf, riders pursuing Sasuke and his brother.

* * *

**_Decimated Village_**

Sasuke and Itachi rode towards the village-only it's unrecognizable now-most of the cottages have been razed to the ground or boarded up. A group of people including children-skeletal, hungry, and desperate. He approached and moved out to greet her. Sasuke stopped their horse for a moment, gazing past tears at the devastation and the state of the villagers all around her.

At first their approach seemed harmless but as they got closer, their faces revealed dangerous desperation. Sasuke hid his frown behind his raven bangs. "Itachi let's go." He said and they gallop off, looking back to see the Queen's men giving chase. Sasuke tightened his grip around Itachi's waist as they rode.

* * *

**_Field/Woodland beyond the Village_**

Sasuke's eyes widened as they rode through the fields and woods which were even more devastated than the village. Farmland had been burnt to cinders and trees chopped down. All around Sasuke and Itachi the world was stubble and ash.

* * *

**_Misty Bogs/Entrance to the Dark Forest._**

Sasuke and Itachi crest a hill, their mare rearing as they see the dark forest-a vast wall of primordial trees. A mist seeped from the forest like an evil miasma. Sasuke watched his brother hesitate. Sasuke turned his head to see the riders closing in. "Itachi let's move." He urged his brother on with the mare.

Shadows everywhere, the mare charged into the misty bog then suddenly loses footing. She rears, throwing Sasuke and Itachi onto the safety of solid ground. Sasuke stood up quickly and tried to her reins but the horse pulls away, not wanting to endanger her life. The raven-haired teen tried again with Itachi's help this time but the horse backed away farther from them. Gradually, they're separated by the swirling fog. "What do we do now?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turned to see the silhouettes of the riders reappear. He grabbed his brother's hand and reluctantly ran into the forest with Itachi behind him.

The riders were about to follow when their horses rear and kick in terror. One guard was thrown off and sucked down in the bog, frightening off the others. And despite their concern for Sasuke and his brother, the magpies were also too afraid to enter the forest.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Well? Besides all the annoying scene changes was it good? Bad? Did you like it? Love? Hate? Review and tell me!_**

**_1): The part above where Itachi and Sasuke crest a hill and the horse was rearing. That was the part where they see the dark forest but they urge the mare on as said in the chapter. In the second paragraph is the entrance. ^^_**

**_I hope that helps a little confusion. _****_No flames please. Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Next Chapter 7: The Dark Forest_**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dark Forest Part I

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Character death in the future, __c__ursing, violence/gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Not going to be exactly the same though. :)_

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Scene Changes_**

_**No one-that I know of as Naruto characters-are an old man and lady. So, keep in mind.**_

_**Naruto and Kakashi are Huntsman (though Naruto's the main Huntsman), Ren is Finn, Sasuke and Itachi are snow white (But it's mainly Sasuke that plays her).**_

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Dark Forest Part I_**

**_The Encounter_**

* * *

_**The Dark Forest**_

Sasuke and Itachi hurtle through the trees, a ghostly fog rising up all around them; then Sasuke tripped over a root, landing face first in a patch of large mushrooms that unleash clouds of pollen. "Sasuke!" Itachi yelled helping his brother up. Coughing Sasuke tried to fan the pollen away but it was too late. Sasuke and Itachi hurried on, but the younger raven's hallucinations, came think and fast now. The trees looked almost human, hooded figures peering at her through the haze. Sasuke looked on to see owls with out eyes. Black oil oozed out of tree trucks. A hanging vine reached down and touched his shoulder like a hand and they ran. More terror raged at him from the swirling mist. Sasuke stumbled again with Itachi holding him; when he looked up vampire bats screamed at him from the tree. Hug skeletal forms cracked out of the bark, descending on him until he finally passed out.

Itachi fell down to the ground with his brother in his arm. His breath heaved heavily from the running. "_Sasuke must've hallucinated…_" he thought knowingly as he looked around, the mist whirling in a circle.

* * *

**_Castle Beach/Mirror chamber-Night_**

Vicious waves crashed into the rocks on the beach. Nature's anger on display. Reina strode furiously in a circle of her own. She was livid, a whirling dervish. She's fairly spitting as she barked at Ren, who stood in the middle of the room, his face bleeding. "How is it that an innocent young boy could make a fool out of my brother?!" she asked as she paced. "Armed with a nail?! If he'd had a sword he'd have taken the whole castle with his brother's help!" Reina picked up the pace as well as her volume. "You swore to protect me! Do you not understand what those two mean to us? What_ Sasuke_ means to us?!" she glared intensely at the floor. "This is my future! This is everything. Everything!" Reina growled clenching her fist until her knuckle had already turned white. "There is no one I can trust in this place!" she exclaimed. "There is no loyalty! None!" Then, Reina stopped on a dime, turned to him and marched tight up to Ren and belted him hard. He staggered a bit then picked himself up and looked at her. "He was chased into the dark forest. He and his brother are likely to be dead." Reina screamed and slapped Ren viciously.

"He is no good to me there, lost. I must have his heart! You have failed me!" Ren had enough, he erupted at her. "Have I not given all to you?!" he asked in rage. Reina took this in, her face soften, unexpectedly and she _almost _smiled. "Have I not given you all?" she asked. "All." She raised her finger and touched her brother's wounded face. The wound healed instantly and his own face grew calm. He nodded. "Indeed, my Queen."

"Don't fail me again, Ren." Reina said with a sigh. "I have no powers in the Dark Forest. Bring me someone who knows it well. Someone who _can hunt him down_!" she ordered in a growl.

**_The Next Day in the Village_**

The next morning Ren spoke to a group of people assembled by his men. "The Queen demand the service of someone to navigate the Dark Forest." He said sternly. The villager stay quiet and shook their head. "No one goes into the Dark Forest." An old woman pointed out. Ren glared. "You will be compensated." He continued. Still no takers, an older timer stared straight at Ren and stepped forward. "There's two men. A widower and a young one that had lost his sister." He spoke. Ren looked at him intrigued. "Where might I find them?"

"In the inn," The old man replied. "Drinking." The sound of smashing wood was heard from the inn. They turned to see Naruto fly through the inn's wall and land in a heap on the ground. A silver haired man ran out to help the other as the boy landed in a heap on the ground. "Naruto! Naruto, are you alright?" The man asked frantically. The old timer chuckled nervously. "Appears he's finished."

Drunk, Naruto tried to focus as Zabuza strode through the same hole and stood over him. "You owe me money from my pocket and money for the girl!" Naruto looked up with hazy blue eyes. "I have it right here in my pocket." He lied wincing in pain from the landing. "If you'll just help me up." Naruto held out his hand for Zabuza to walk over. Suspicious, when he's close, Naruto grabs his arm and kicked him with both his feet in the other's chest. Zabuza flew back, then strode to Naruto and kicked him in the side. Naruto hissed in pain. "I want my money!" Zabuza growled.

The young blonde huntsman grunted in reply. "Actually, we seemed to have drunk it all up." Kakashi said smiling through his mask. "You're welcome to it when it comes out again."

Zabuza hauled himself back up to his feet with the help of Haku. He took a swing but some how Kakashi dodged the blow, swing back at him. "_Kids…they never listen…I'm a widower and I don't drink though Naruto does and I can't blame him…_" Kakashi thought glance at Naruto quickly before moving back to Zabuza.

Everyone came out of the Inn to enjoy the fight. Kakashi landed a body blow to Zabuza, who doubled over. Naruto came in for the kill, winded up missing Zabuza but hit a horse on the ass. It kicked its legs up, sending the blonde flying. He lands in a heap and dropped head back.

Kakashi ran towards Naruto but was beaten to him by Zabuza. The man lifted the blonde up and dropped him in a horse trough. He's underwater for a few seconds before his came to and lifted his head out, eyes closed. Kakashi went to Naruto's aid checking him for any damage. "Naruto are you alright?" he asked. Naruto groaned in pain before mumbling drunkenly, "Perfume? Wha…?" He opened his cerulean blue eyes to see Ren gazing down at him. Naruto scowled. "Royalty. That explains it."

"The Queen demands your presence." Naruto scowled again only darkly.

"Hn."

* * *

**_Castle: Throne Room_**

Ravens perched on the ledges and lurchers scamper scampered about. Naruto, still drunk, filthy, damp clothes, face bruised, entered the room with Kakashi, eyes the ravens, and then looked at Reina on her throne. She watched the two curiously, noting that they were more interested in the aged scullery old maids, including Tsunami. Kakashi leaned down over his shoulder and whisper. "One of them should be the boy's mother." The blonde nodded. "I noticed. I left him with Sakura and Ino. Don't worry we'll come for them and get those three to wherever that's safe." Naruto whispered back not slurring his words anymore. Naruto noticed them staring at him accusingly, he had no idea who they were or what he has done wrong. Finally he and Kakashi came before the Queen, sizing her up like a tavern beauty.

"My brother tells me one of you is a widower and one who has lost his sister to something tragic I assume?" Naruto looked up with a suspicious glare then nodded. "You two are one of the few who have ventured into the dark forest?" she asked. Ren looked on standing nearby. "Two of my prisoners have escaped there."

"Hn. They're as go as dead then." Reina shot Ren a pointed look then looked back at Naruto and Kakashi. "Find them. Bring them back to me." Cerulean eyes held Reina's gaze, uneasy at the request. "Kakashi and I've been to the Dark Forest enough times to know we're not going back."

"You'll be rewarded handsomely."

Naruto snorted. "Coin's no good to me if I'm lying dead with crows picking at my eyes." He replied and Reina stepped off her throne now, approaching them. "There maybe more than gold in the offing." Reina edged on. Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. He opened his mouth about to speak but Kakashi had beaten him to it. "Why are their lives of such value?"

"That is none of your concern." Naruto eyes narrowed in a glare. "We'll determine what concerns us, thank you." Reina smiled, moving closer to him.

"You will do this for me, Huntsman." She said.

"And if I refuse?" Naruto asked intelligently. "If _we _refuse?" he rephrased his question before Kakashi could glare at him. Naruto knew the man hated to be left out of things especially when it came to this. Reina nodded to the guard, who pulled out their swords. Naruto eyed them, and then looked at her and in complete honesty. "Do me the favor. I beg of you." He pleaded. Reina softened slightly. "So you wish to be reunited with you beloved sister?"

Naruto reacted instinctively, grabbing Reina by the throat. The courtiers rose to their feet and the guards draw their sword, however, Reina held up her hand. "My sister is none of your concern." He growled. Anger rose in his stomach. There was something about her face. The fact that she enjoys his hands on her throat made Naruto queasy. He released his grip and stares right at Reina.

"My condolences." Reina said holding Naruto's gaze. "You miss her?" Naruto's eyes said, yes, he missed her terribly. "What would you give to bring her back?" Naruto stared at her curiously and Kakashi's eyes widened. "Naruto." he whispered warningly. "You both know of my powers. Bring them back to me and I will bring back your sister." Naruto grunted in reply.

"Nothing would bring Naruto's sister back." Kakashi spoke up. "_Not if her spirit has already passed on…_" he added mentally. Reina moved even closer to Naruto and looked him right in the eye. Her voice was incredibly persuasive as she said, "I can. Believe me, huntsman." Naruto's eyes wanted to say he believed, _needed_ to believe. Reina leaned in to his ear and whispered.

"A life for a life.

* * *

**_Moors/Outside-Dark Forest_**

Ren raised an eyebrow as he listened to Naruto and Kakashi's story. "You fought in the west? Against the armies of the five kings?" Naruto nodded with looking at him, looking at the forest. "You must've seen a great deal of death." Ren said.

"Hn." The blonde grunted. Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but death is everywhere though. Naruto was only 12 when I had found him and his sister." Kakashi sighed. "Then you should have begged for your wife." Kakashi shook his head. "I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I promised her to move on and not grieve over her death." Ren fell silent. He turned to Naruto. "Come now, you're two are being modest. There is a difference between gutting a deer and gutting a man. Besides of what you've told me Kakashi, how many did you kill, Naruto?"

"It's not something I counted." Naruto replied with a snort. Ren smiled. "Nor I. But I recall every face. There is no greater delight than battle. The young blonde huntsman found this unseemly, but chose not to engage. "Come now, huntsman, what do you feel when you watch a man die?" he asked. "Delight? Invincibility?" Naruto fought the urge to roll his eyes and call the man a lunatic before killing Ren and his men off and taking the horse to go back to Inari, Sakura, and Ino. But chose not to and gave a blunt reply, "Sorrow."

This took Ren aback. "_Not an answer I was expecting._" He thought after a bit. "And what of them?" Ren urged on. "At the tip of your sword. What do you do they feel?" he smirked. "I'd enjoy knowing." Naruto turned to look over his shoulder at Ren. Realizing from the other's face that it was an honest question. "The only difference about you and I is I never found a wife to save my soul nor a sister…"

Naruto held back a growl. "Too bad. You'll need both. A sister and a wife." He replied his voice suddenly a low whisper, near to a growl. They all stopped at the entrance to the dark forest fifty meters ahead. The guards gulped back their fears. Ren even tried to hide his own. The horses sensed danger and started to whine and back up.

* * *

**_The Dark Forest_**

Vines and roots have grown over Sasuke's body as if trying to devour him. Itachi opened his eyes to see his brother with vine covering him. His eyes widened in horror when he saw his brother's wrists and ankles bound. Sasuke finally woke up to his own horror sees the roots and vines and struggled to get out.

"Sasuke, calm down I'm right here!" Itachi yelled in a soothing tone. Sasuke calmed down a bit before help out his brother in freeing himself from his bounds.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, and Ren had tethered their nervous horses and stood at the entrance bog. "Do exactly as we do." Naruto ordered. He carefully placed one foot after the next on grassy stepping-stones that disappeared into the bog as soon as his full weight was on them. Kakashi does the same as the other caught on and followed, stepping on stones of their own. "_Exactly _as I do." Naruto repeated firmly. He put a cloth on his face, gesturing for Ren and his guards to do the same and moved forward through the mushroom field with Kakashi at his side who already had a mask on.

Pops of pollen were misting all around them. Naruto and Kakashi stopped and the blonde bent down, spotting faint footprints in the dew. The two begin to walk faster now as Ren watched in admiration.

* * *

**_Trees/Dark Forest_**

Sasuke finally got free of the vine, jumped up. "Come on let's go. I think we're being followed." Itachi nodded and stood up after him. Sasuke looked up at all the trees. All he saw was vague shadows. The wind picked up, ghostly voices howling in the breeze. Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand in a firm and tight grip and rooted to a spot for a moment, then lost his nerve and ran. He pulled Itachi closer to the left side of him so they were even when running.

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Ren, and the guards move through a dark copse of tree, voices and whispers call to them from the wind. Naruto and Kakashi stopped and look around. "Pay them no mind." Kakashi said as one of the guards leaned over a pool of water to drink when he saw a ghostly reflection gaze back at him. He stared in surprise, leaning closer.

Suddenly, a barbed tail shot out of the water, skewering the guard, and dragged him down into the depths.

The others turned around as they heard a scream but there's no sign of there companion now, just the bubbling water. Only Ren looked unconcerned. Naruto stopped for a moment and sensed something. He held up a hand the darted ahead with Kakashi, leaving them flat-footed. Ren decided to follow and waved for the guards to go ahead of him. They reluctantly follow Naruto and Kakashi.

* * *

**_Moments Later…_**

Naruto moved quickly through the trees then stopped and listened. Kakashi walked up to him waiting for him to move. The blonde perked his head up before he darted away moving like lightning.

Sasuke felt like the whole forest was pursuing him and his brother. Running out of breath he and Itachi hide in some bushes, Itachi behind him. The older raven wrapped a protective strong arm around the boy to keep him from getting fearful. As they stared into the mist, they saw a sinister figure appear through the haze. Naruto stopped and looked around, sensing his prey was close. Sasuke and Itachi stayed low and Sasuke tried to quiet his breathing.

Naruto studied the forest floor; he could see Sasuke and Itachi's footprints; then looked up at the area of disturbed undergrowth. Sasuke peered through the bushes and saw the huntsman's boots approaching. He looked around for something to defend himself and Itachi with when the sound of footsteps faded. He couldn't see anyone now. He let out a breath of relief when suddenly a strong at hand grabbed the raven by the feet and dragged him out of the bushes roughly. Itachi followed after them as Sasuke fought to get away but Naruto pinned her with a foot and reached down and turned him over. When he got a first look at Sasuke the blonde huntsman paused. His face looked almost feminine. Dark eyes narrowed at him in a glare. His black raven hair in the shape of a chicken in the back while his bang framed his face. His face, his spirit, his youth. Sasuke slapped at him and Naruto pulled away slightly taking out his knife with one hand while he pinned him with the other. The grabbed him and lifted him.

"Let him go!" Itachi exclaimed running towards them then stopped knowing Naruto had a knife in his hand. Sasuke kneed him in the gut. Naruto grimaced and gripped him tighter then started to trudge back. Itachi managed to grab Sasuke's waist in a firm hold. "She's going to kill me!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto ignored him and just kept moving. "The Queen!" Naruto snorted out of laughter. "Hn. Sure she is."

"Believe me!" Sasuke yelled his breath hitching slightly. "H-Her brother tried to cut out my heart." He voice was hoarse. Naruto stopped and looked at the two. "We swear it." Itachi spoke. Somehow Naruto believed her after searching the young Prince's eyes. Blue eyes darkened as they turned their gaze to where more footsteps were heard. "_New game then…_" Naruto thought.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**The longest Chapter I've ever written for this story yet! XD Awesome!**_

_**Review! No flames please! Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Chapter 8: The Dark Forest Part II**_

_**(B/c of this chapter being very long :D)**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Dark Forest Part II

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Character death in the future, cursing, violence/gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Not going to be exactly the same though. :)_

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Scene Changes_**

**_Just a sub title. :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Dark Forest Part II**_

_**The News**_

* * *

"Quick work!" Ren exclaimed. Naruto looked up to see Ren, Kakashi and the guards approaching. Sasuke gasped and Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of Ren. Kakashi ran up to Naruto out of breath from the running. Naruto gave Kakashi a look before hearing Sasuke exclaim, "Him! He's the one!" The blonde followed Sasuke's finger towards Ren. "He cam at me with a knife!" Naruto held Sasuke tightly, one arm around his neck. Itachi held Sasuke's hand tightly in a stern hold. "Well done, huntsmen. Hand them over."

"You can't trust him." Itachi said his voice low. Naruto looked at the older raven the back at Ren. "What do you intend to do with them?" Ren scoffed. "Why do you care?" Ren nodded his head and one of the guards approached. Naruto and Itachi gripped Sasuke tighter and Kakashi stood in front of them. "You wanted them, right?" Naruto asked. "Give me what I was so-dearly promised." The boy held back the urge to scowl and roll his eyes. He didn't believe one word the queen had said. He knew Karin couldn't be brought back from the dead. However, he wanted to prove his theory true that the queen couldn't be trusted. "Come now, huntsman, you did your job well. Keep you word and hand them over."

"He'll betray you!" Sasuke yelled desperately.

"Shut up!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke ignored his order and spoke up again. "He'll kill all of us!" Naruto growled. "I said," He puts his knife to his throat to quiet him and Itachi's eyes widened in horror. "I'll keep my damn word when the Queen keeps her's." Ren shook his head and laughed. "You are a drunk and a fool for a young man like you." The man replied smirking. "My Queen has many powers; she can take a life or sustain it. But she _can not _bring back your dear sister from the dead."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh. "The forget it. Your deal has been broken. I knew it was a lie all this time." He spoke truthfully. Kakashi felt a wave of relief run through him. "_Thank god…_" he thought fighting the urge to slap his palm to his forehead.

The guards kept inching toward Naruto who had the knife still to Sasuke's throat and starts slowly backing up. He heard Kakashi murmur something to Itachi who gave a nod and took a dagger from the silver haired man's harness. Ren pulled out his own sword and approached. Naruto smirked. "_Four against one huh?_" He looked up at them he smirk still on his face.

As they burst toward them Naruto tossed Sasuke to Kakashi and Itachi and at the same motion he threw his knife into the chest of one of the guards, who crumble. The blonde reached behind him and grasp both hatchets and faces off with the others. They all rushed at once, Naruto fought off the guard as he raised a hatchet and threw it right into Ren's chest.

Like Reina, no blood, no wound. Ren pulled it out and laughed. He takes the hatchet and threw it at Naruto who ducked as it stuck into a tree. Sasuke, terrified, grabbed Itachi's hand raced in to the forest along with Kakashi. Ren and his men notice their exit but kept fighting. Naruto fought on three sides now holding his own until Ren managed to plunge a sword into his side.

Naruto grunted and fell back. Ren raced forward to finish him off but the blonde lunged and flipped Ren onto his back and into and into a grove of mushrooms. Naruto cover his nose with his arm and looked at the other guard, who look from Ren, who is dazed to Naruto, who is injured. Ren struggled to his knees; shake his head, hallucinating a bit. He growled. "Butcher him! Find them!"

The guard try to cover their noses and move forward. Naruto had a decision to make. "_Bad odds,_" he thought. "_Plus being injured…_" Naruto snorted and decided in an instant to fight. He grabbed his knife out of the dead guard, as well as his hatchet from the tree and ran after Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi.

Sasuke and Itachi crashed through the woods with Kakashi at their tail. Then a hand grabbed the younger Uchiha's shoulder. Kakashi and Itachi stop to see Naruto with a hand slapped over Sasuke's mouth before he could scream. The blonde gave a look to Kakashi to follow them as they slide down a steep slope into undergrowth.

"This is not finished!" Ren's words echo through the dark forest. Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth. At once he punched him with all he's got. Naruto stepped back, licked his bloody lip. Sasuke took another swing and this one he managed to grab. Itachi and Kakashi slide down the slope as Sasuke yelled, "Get your hands off me!" He drew a dagger and Naruto backed off. Blue eyes met Black. Itachi walked over to Sasuke and stood quietly behind him. "Get away." Sasuke ordered.

"Who are you? What the hell's going on?" Naruto asked as he moved closer. "Get away from me." Sasuke hissed. The blonde ignored him. "Why does the Queen want you dead?"

"She wants us all dead. All of us-"

"Then what makes _you_ so damn valuable?!"

Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You should know. You two are the ones hunting me and my brother." Sasuke replied. Naruto growled.

"Never get involved with Queen's business." He said to himself as he angrily brushed his fingers through his blonde hair. "And what do I do? Get involved in the Queen's business." He sighed. "_I can hear Sakura's voice say "I told you so" a million times in my head right now._" He thought annoying. Naruto snorted and without warning he walked away, Kakashi following behind, leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone.

Sasuke balled his fists and grabbed Itachi's hand, dragging his brother with him to follow Naruto. "Where are you going?" he asked. Naruto didn't bother to turn and look at him. "Away from you, love." Naruto replied. "Your trouble." Sasuke felt himself flush but not from what Naruto had said but from anger. "My brother and I need to get to the Duke's Castle." Sasuke continued. "There's an army there. We'll be safe."

"The Duke?" Naruto questioned, earning a nod from Sasuke. "I've seen sheep with more fight in them." The blonde chuckled. Desperate, Sasuke takes a chance. "Take us, you'll both be rewarded." Sasuke said gaining Naruto's interest as well as Kakashi's. "You're dead if you return with me and my brother." Itachi spoke up. "And we're dead if you leave us."

Naruto turned around exasperated with Sasuke mostly. The wearily. "Just for argument's sake." He shook his head. "How much?"

"How much is enough?" Sasuke asked. Naruto "unwillingly" prices up the job. "Well, it is a long way, through the forest, and that…" he paused. "That's a dangerous road; I couldn't even consider it for less then thirty gold pieces." Sasuke perked his head up, hiding a smirk with a stoic mask. "A hundred for each of you. Deliver me and my brother to the Duke and I will give you my word."

Naruto, in deep uncertainty, still suspicious. He asked, "Who are you?" Sasuke looked at him levelly. "Maybe that was a question have asked the queen. Dobe." Naruto glared. What do you just call me?" Sasuke smirked. "You heard me. Now, do we have a deal?"

"I don't trust you, bastard."

"I've given you my word." Naruto spit on his hand as Sasuke put his own out. The blonde shook it while Sasuke held back a disgusted look. "I still don't trust you." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke snorted. "Nor I you." Sasuke wipped his hand on his shirt. Behind the four of them, a commotion. They ran off.

Tree roots gleam with an eerie phosphorescent light. The mist closes in. Sasuke looked around the forest, unnerved by the haunting silence and the deep shadows. Reluctantly, he focuses on Naruto, trying to take his mind off the terrors around him. The blonde huntsman sat down on a log for breath. "We'll stay here for the night." Sasuke nodded. "Fine but you have answered me."

"I don't recall a question."

"Where are we going?" Naruto took a stick and drew in the dirt. "Queen, mountains, Dark Forest. Here Past. There's a village." Sasuke took the stick and pointed to a different spot in the dirt. "_We _are going to the Duke's Castle." The raven said gesturing to him and Itachi. Naruto glared and took the stick back. "You'll go where I take you."

"You'll take me and my brother to the Duke's Castle or we'll go by ourselves." Sasuke looked around the forest a bit. "As soon as you get me out of here."

Naruto snorted. "You're rather demanding, and not all that endearing, you know?"

"There's a reward that awaits you both. There are noblemen there, and an army." The blonde huntsman laughed. "An army? The Duke fight. He hides behind walls like a scared kitten. I know sheep that have more fight in them." He replied and looked him (Sasuke) in the eye. "How much?" Off his look. "Reward? Just for argument's sake?"

"How much do you want?" Itachi asked getting annoyed. Naruto considered this, not sure how or if to negotiate. Kakashi put a hand on the boy's shoulder and spoke with a smile. "Forgive his distrust, young man. He's been through rather a lot lately." Sasuke crossed his arms and snorted. "I think we could see that." He said turning his gaze from Kakashi to Naruto. "Two hundred gold pieces for each of you." He said. "Do we have a deal?" Naruto's eyes widened. More, a lot more than he was expecting. "We'll deliver you both to safety, m'lady." Naruto said.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. "Excuse me?" he growled. "Did you just call me a woman?" Naruto's eyes shined with amusement. "So what if I did? What would you do about it?" Sasuke took a deep breath, held it for a few moments then exhaled it out. "Swear it. Swear that you'll help me and my brother." Naruto raised a hand. "I swear. Constantly. It's one of my better qualities." Sasuke gave Naruto an unsure look but he agreed anyway. "Fine."

Naruto and Kakashi move to a spot to lie down and gather leave. Sasuke and Itachi seek their own spot and comes upon the rib cage of a dead dear, a host of a butterflies feeding on its bones. Naruto noticed Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock. "I've seen far stranger things in here." he said. Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto. Something was bothering him. "Do you think…will they follow us?"

"They'd be foolish to." Kakashi spoke as he went to fix up a stubborn blonde huntsman's wound. "Few will survive." This was good new and bad news for both Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke looked around.

"How far have both of you travelled into the Dark Forest?" Itachi asked. Kakashi yawned. "We passed it a few miles back." He tied the piece of his shirt around Naruto's waist where the wound was and gave it a healthy pull until at was tied tightly into a knot.

* * *

**_War Room/Duke Hiashi's Castle_**

Grim faced commanders look on as Duke comforts a sobbing man in the firelight. Iruka Umino wipped his tears away as he looked away from his son who was killed by Reina. "She killed Haru with only her palm and pulled a dagger from her chest without blood." Iruka frowned. "She can't be killed." Duke Hiashi had heard enough and turned to leave.

"There's more." Iruka said and Hiashi stopped cold. "Prince Sasuke and Itachi have escaped." Hiashi's eyes widened.

"Where is my nephew?" he asked excitedly.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**I'm sorry! For the cliffhanger I mean. Hehe. I hoped you liked in in the least. **_

_**1): Lol. Sasuke was refered as a girl. **_

_**2): Sakura will appear in further chapters. So don't get confused. And you'll find out how Naruto knows Sakura soon anyway. **_

_**Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Chapter 9: The Bowman**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Bowman

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman_

**_Warning: _**_Character death in the future, cursing, violence/gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Not going to be exactly the same though. :)_

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Scene Changes_**

**Ages: **Neji Hyuuga-18

Hinata Hyuuga-21 (A year younger than Itachi)

**_William: _**_Neji Hyuuga**/ **Hinata Hyuuga_

**_Duke Hammond: _**_Hiashi Hyuuga_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: The Bowman_**

* * *

**_Field_**

Flaming moss was thrown into a puddle of oil and a massive fire lit up the night sky. Neji Hyuuga, age of eighteen, quickly fired his bow at close quarters in to the line of the Queen's supply wagons and the fight was on. A violent clash of swords in close range fighting. His companions were as wild and hot-headed as he was, roaring in delight as the Queen's men finally fled.

* * *

**_War Room/Duke Hiashi's Castle-Night_**

Neji enter the castle to his cousin, Hinata and uncle Hiashi smiling excitedly. "You asked for me, uncle?" he asked. His long brunette hair tied at the bottom. He wore a shirt with a vest and cape. He pants were black and boots the same color. "Neji! We have news of the Prince!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly. Neji's pale eyes widened in awe. "Sasuke and Itachi?!" Hinata nodded. "Reina has kept them all these years."

"Sasuke he's…alive?"

Hiashi nodded a small smile on his lips. "Young Sasuke and Itachi have escaped the cast and into the dark forest-" Neji turned to leave. "I'm going after them!" Hinata grabbed her younger cousin's arm. "We don't know if they've survived!" she said. "Besides, you venture beyond the walls tonight, disobeying father's orders! We are all that's left, Neji. We can't afford to lose anymore of father's men."

"Then I'll go alone."

"And I cannot afford to lose my only cousin!" Hinata barked. "You don't know the dark forest!"

"I'll find someone who does." Neji pulled his arm away. "I won't abandon Sasuke again." He shook his head with thoughtful eyes. "Not a second time."

Hiashi sighed. "I'm sorry father." Hinata mumbled. Hiashi shook his head. "Don't worry he'll be fine. With what feelings he has for Sasuke I'm sure he'll make it to him." He took a deep breath. "Just got to believe in that stubborn boy." Hinata smiled before watching Neji walk out of the castle's entrance.

* * *

**_Stables/Inn/Village_**

Neji galloped away from the castle walls under the cover of the breaking dawn. A motley crew of woodsmen stood side to side. Ren eyed them, sizing them up, picking a crew. "Which of you knows the dark forest?" A powerfully built Yakut tracker, Zabuza and another man, recognized as Kisame, both nodded their heads. "You. You. You. You." He selected Zabuza and Kisame as he pointed to others. As Ren moved down the line, Neji, hood of his cape low on his face, trying to look tough as Ren selected a few more. "Load and prepare. You ride for a bounty. Into the dark forest. The rest of you. Away!" he ordered. As they dispersed, Neji set his jaw and headed off.

The men ride out of the village. Suddenly they stopped, standing up ahead, Neji, blocking their path way. He called to them. "You need a bowman?" Ren replied, "I have a bowman. Away." Neji stood eyes unblinking. "I said away." Ren growled. "Damn you!" Neji didn't move. Ren turned to the bowman. "Kill him." He ordered.

The man smiled, drawing his bow. Before he could loose an arrow, _thwack, thwack_, two arrows stoke the bowman in the throat, lifting him off his horse, stone dead. "I said do you need a bowman?" Neji smirked. Ren studied him with dead emerald green eyes.

"Clear the road." Zabuza ordered growling but Neji didn't budge. One of the other mercenaries grinned, and then Neji drew his sword. He raised it when Neji unslinged his bow and loosened the arrows at close range; hitting Zabuza in each thigh and knocking him off of his horse. Zabuza drew his own sword, about to charge at Neji when Ren stopped him. "Wait!" Ren sized Neji up. "You're quick with a bow." Ren said.

"I want to ride with you." Neji retorted. Ren raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You're paying well," Neji answered bluntly. "And I need the coins." Ren gave Neji a look. "Have you traversed the Dark Forest?"

"No." The brunette shook his head. Ren glared. "Then what use are you?" The green eyed man asked. "As you said, I'm quick with a bow." He pointed to the guy on the ground, groaning with arrows in his thighs. "Unlike him, I have two good legs." Ren considered for a moment, then smiled and nodded to the guy on the ground. "Replace him." Neji looked at Ren gratefully. Ren studied him with a curious smile then rode on.

* * *

**_The Dark Forest_**

Sasuke approached a stream and kneeled down. He slashed his face with water and brought a hand full to his lips. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto's voice called behind him. Sasuke could feel the smirk on his face. "Not unless you want your bowels to rip apart." Sasuke turned to Naruto who had been sleeping on a rock, with one blue eye open. He released the water and stood. His eyes met Naruto's in a face off. Naruto offered Sasuke his flask of mead and the prince reluctantly took a sip. His eye widened at the taste and he spit out most of it out and handed it back. Itachi and Kakashi seemed to awake to Naruto's voice talking to Sasuke. Naruto smelled something, he got up and walked a few steps then bent down and examined a long brown pellet shaped object on the ground.

"What is it?" Itachi asked in a sleepy voice, curiously. "A fumee." Sasuke blinked. "A what?" Naruto's eye turned to him. "Do you want me to call it another name?" he asked and Sasuke shook his head. He didn't need to, it was an animal dropping. Sasuke winced as Naruto kneads it between his fingers and took a long sniff. Sasuke caught the look of fear in the blonde's eye as he looked around the woods. "Stay here." Itachi and Kakashi walked toward Sasuke when Naruto had ordered them to stay where they were.

The blonde moved away, through the trees, tracking prey. He heard his name. "Naruto…" The blonde stopped and looked to see an out cropping of rocks surrounded by dense forest. From out behind a tree stepped an apparition of Karin. Naruto gave a smile. "_She's beautiful…_"

"Karin…?"

Kakashi heard him call out and followed his tracks with Itachi and Sasuke following after him. Karin held out her hand. "Am I…dreaming?" Karin smiled her long red hair blowing in the breeze. "Touch me and see for yourself." She replied. Naruto shook his head and looked around, trying to fight it but Karin's face drew him back; and he began to walk toward the rocks. "You weren't there to save me, big brother." Karin accused. "I called out for you but you never came. Sasuke and the other appeared behind to see Naruto walking toward a dark area where several sets of lupine eyes await. But Naruto only saw Karin and he continued to move toward her. The girl opened her arms to him and steps back luring him. "Where were you, brother?" she asked. "Come to me now. Protect me now."

Naruto bit his lip. "Karin, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Forgive me. Give me peace. Little sister…" He takes another step towards Karin and buckled-_thwack_!

Sasuke whacked him behind his knees with a piece of wood, making Itachi and Kakashi cringe. Naruto hit the ground and Sasuke dragged him away. The blonde fought back, but Sasuke jumped on to of him. Black eyes met Blue ones. "She's not real!" the raven yelled. "Not real! Do you hear me?" He did and calmed down. Sasuke got off him and he sat up, fatigue from the experience. "_A low point for him._" Kakashi thought with a sigh. Naruto reached for his flask-poured the single drop into his mouth. "All gone…" he mumbled. The blonde tossed it aside, a lost soul. Sasuke watched him with some compassion. Naruto caught the look and got up to walk away.

Sasuke caught up with Kakashi and Itachi close behind him. "Who was she? The one you bargained for. The one that spoke to you? Who is Karin?" Naruto didn't look at him. "A name you'll never speak of again." He tossed a knife to him. Sasuke gave a look of surprise but caught the knife.

"What?"

"Feel its weight. One hand to the other." Sasuke shook his head, but does as he is told. "Now hold it-business end pointed at me." Sasuke looked up eye widened. "Why are you-" Naruto lunged at him before he could finish his question. The raven raised the blade. "Which is you lead foot?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto jumped at him again and he puts his right foot forward, knife in his right hand, pointed. The blonde started to slowly move towards Sasuke, one step at a time. "Now stay back." He said. "You're too small to attack. You have to parry-use your opponents strength against him." Naruto explained. "Raise your opposing forearm. Sasuke did and Naruto came closer. "With it you block and deflect an opposing thrust." Naruto continued. "You'll lost meat but you won't die from it. Wait until I'm close." The blonde stepped forward. "Not yet." He raised a hand to stop him. "Watch my hands, not my eyes." he said and moved even closer. "Now," Their faces were inches apart. "This close. Drive it through me to the hilt. Now look in my eyes." Sasuke did. "Don't pull it out 'til you see my soul." The blonde ordered, their eyes still locked.

"Why do I need to learn how to kill?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snorted and looked at him. "There's a lot you need to learn lad." Naruto backed away. "Keep that." Sasuke nodded, now focused on him in a way other than an instructor. Naruto turned and walked away. "Where are you going?"

"Hn."

* * *

**_Cloister Gardens/Castle_**

A single blossom flowers on the dying apple tree. Reina looked weaker than before, staring at it quietly as if she was staring at Sasuke. She reached out and crushed the blossom in her hand, turning into ash. Her look was one of conviction.

"Find them…"

* * *

**_Dark Forest_**

Ren reacted as if he heard Reina's words. He did. They have that kind of connection. Spooked, he continued on. The other trackers follow. Neji, looked tensed a the back of the group, on of the mercenaries slowed down, sensing something in the forest. Neji stilled and watched Ren when they heard a bloodcurdling cry behind them.

The mercenary's horse galloped out of the trees without its rider, a gaping wound in its side. Neji and the other looked shaken and Ren doesn't even turn around, riding on.

* * *

Naruto pulled Sasuke along while Kakashi and Itachi followed close behind. Beyond a bridge, open fens, the bridge led out of the dark forest and birds circling the distant. Sasuke and Itachi gave a relieved look as they followed Naruto with Kakashi at the end, down a slop. They hurried through a sea of mist when suddenly Naruto stopped. "What is it?" Kakashi asked. Naruto frowned. "_It can't be this easy…_" he thought as he quietly unsheathed a hatchet. Kakashi does the same only his pulls out a sword. "Is this the end of the dark forest?"

"Uh-huh." Naruto wasn't paying attention. "How far to the Duke's castle?" Itachi asked. The blonde ignored, followed the tracks, and then stopped as he saw a stone bridge below-leading out of the dark forest. Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi stared at it too, relieved. Beyond the bridge there were open fens. They hurry down together and start to cross the bridge. They were half way across the bridge when the stone started to move behind them, a pair of eyes open in the stone and slowly the bridge started to rise.

Naruto's eyes widened. "A troll!" Kakashi yelled. The four of them are slammed off the bridge and land in a shallow creek below-among the carcasses of slain animals. The troll roared and came after them, swinging its giant fists. Itachi grabbed Sasuke with Kakashi and ran. Naruto followed after them, with his hatchet in hand. As the troll caught up with them, Naruto shoved the three of them out of the way and drew his hatchets. "Run!" He ordered. Instinctively, Sasuke grabbed his brother's hand and turned and fled. Naruto ran at the troll, he ducked as a mighty arm swept over him. He darted between the troll's legs and hacked at its legs with his hatchets. The troll faltered a bit then a swinging stone fist caught him and hurled the blonde a crossed the creek. Sasuke looked back to see Naruto lying stunned on the ground, his wound was bleeding again, at the troll's mercy. Sasuke hesitated, still terrified, and then ran back with Kakashi and Itachi. The troll towered over the blonde huntsman, raised its stone hands to crush him. Sasuke arrived quickly with Kakashi's sword, the troll looked around in surprise, so does Naruto. A beat, then the monster turned away from Naruto striding toward, Sasuke. The raven stood his ground, fighting away his terror. He raised the sword Kakashi had handed to him before running toward the troll. The monster loomed over him, but he didn't retreat. Sasuke raised his arm just as Naruto instructed as Itachi and Kakashi went to the blonde's aid.

Naruto watched in awe as the twenty foot troll towered over the tiny boy. Sasuke stared into the troll's eyes, seeing something almost gentle in its monstrous gaze, slowly losing his fear. The troll started at her too, confused, the gradually pacified until it finally turned and strode away. Naruto stared mouth gaped open in disbelief. Sasuke rooted to the spot, also confused but strangely moved by what had happened. Naruto rose to his feet painfully before Kakashi and Itachi could protest, he headed over to Sasuke, taking him by the arm. "I told you to run." He growled through gritted teeth. "If I had you'd be dead. A 'thank you' would suffice. It was clear Naruto saw him in a different light. The raven stared back at him, Naruto held his gaze, struggling a bit. "Thank you." He replied finally.

Kakashi smiled in amusement at Naruto who gave him a glare. "Don't say it." The silver haired man shrugged his visible eye looking at the boy innocently. "What?"

"Shut up."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Hehe, try thinking of that scene where Naruto had saved Sasuke from Gaara or helped I guess. And Naruto being jealous of Sasuke who easily picked up what he was taught. Ta-da~! XD I'm awesome! I'm trying to make it have a little bit of Naruto scenes in it. I'll probably put the accidental kiss in this soon. ;) ;) Review! No flames please! Bye!**_

_**Next Chapter 10: The Fenland Village**_


	11. Chapter 10: The Fenland Village

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman storyline. Just the oc's. ^^_

**_Warning: _**_Character death, cursing, violence/(possible/ish)gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Not going to be exactly the same though. :)_

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Scene Changes_**

**_Anna: _**_Nina (an oc)_

**_Lily: _**_Chiyoko__ (an oc as well)_

**_I hope you like this chapter. I had to-unfortunely-put oc's in this story. It wasn't my intention though I couldn't think of who was who after I started the main. ^^" My fault. Oh well. Also, there's apparently a lot of omitted scenes in the movie so I apologize for the shortness in the changes. :)_**

**_Enjoy anyway!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Fenland Village**_

_**M**__**arshes**_

* * *

The sun glistened through the thinning trees. Naruto and Kakashi wade trough the deep sludge, Itachi and Sasuke follow behind. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment then suddenly turned away as he saw the raven's expression change. Ghostly backlit figure emerge on the banks of the marsh now, holding bows and arrows. Naruto looked around for an escape route but everywhere he turned more figures appeared. He drew his own knife as Kakashi did when a figure in a hooded cloak appeared clutching her bow like a goddess. "They say only demons or spirits can survive the dark forest." She said. "Which are you?" Naruto, uncertain, pulled out his hatchet and stepped in front of Sasuke as Kakashi stepped in front of Itachi, protecting them. "Which are you?" he asked. The woman made a sound that almost sounded like laughter. "Neither. Perhaps you are the Queen's spies?" Naruto shook his head. "We're fugitives from the Queen." Kakashi answered. Sasuke stepped forward into the light. "We mean no harm."

The woman saw Sasuke clearly now, she raised her hood. Sasuke looked at her in surprised, seeing her beautiful face. "I am Nina." She introduced herself with a smile. Nina had blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail. She had a deep scar on her face but otherwise she was beautiful.

* * *

**_The Fenland Village_**

The fenland village is made up of mud huts to protect them from flooding. "Where are the men?" Kakashi asked. Nina frowned. "Gone." She paddled a boat as they approached the village. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi spoke quietly.

The boat stopped and they get out. The women move from their hut to greet them as they walk into the village. More women emerge from their huts to view the newcomers, no men in sight. They all have scarred faces. All the women have assembled along side the group, watching with all as they passed. They stared at Sasuke and murmur, they couldn't take their eyes off him. Some reached out to touch his sleeve or shirt. Sasuke leaned to Itachi to whisper, "Why are they staring at me like that?" The older raven shrugged. "I don't know, but keep smiling." He replied. A beautiful little girl, named Chiyoko, moved away from her friends, and offered her hand. Sasuke stopped and looked down at the little girl, trying not to frown at her scar.

* * *

**_Banks of the lake/Fenland Village_**

Naruto sat by the lake as Nina bandaged his wounds. "You have travelled far huntsman. With a heavy burden." She mumbled as Kakashi sat next to Naruto while Itachi and Sasuke were playing with Chiyoko. They were making little dolls from straw. "I've had worse jobs. Anyway, they're not that heavy." He snorted. Nina looked up at the two huntsmen. "You mean…you don't know who they are?" Naruto blinked before he narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" He looked over at Itachi and Sasuke. "Who are they?"

Sasuke drew eyes upon the doll, his own filled with tears. "My father showed me how to make them." Chiyoko said then frowned. "But he's gone away." She took a stick and marks the doll's face with a scar. "There. She's finished." The little girl said and handed it over to Sasuke. The raven smiled. "She's beautiful." He muttered softly. "These women…this place…it's very peaceful. But it makes me very sad." He let his bangs fall over his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke looked up his eyes widened. "…Huh?" Naruto growled. "Don't give me that! Is it because you didn't think we weren't up to the task?" he snorted. "You'd be right." Sasuke stopped for a moment the shook his head. "That's not why. It's because I've never said the words." He glanced at Chiyoko. "I'm not sure I believe it myself…" Sasuke said his voice soft. "I never felt like a-" He stopped himself.

He wasn't alone in a dark cell. He had Itachi with him all those years, though they both fought to cling to memories. What he looked like, smelled like. The kind man with strong arms and the wonderful smiles. "To me…he wasn't the king. He was mine and Itachi's father." Naruto fell silent, not knowing what to say. In time, he reached in his pocket. "Here." he held out his hand with something in it. Sasuke blinked. "What is it?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "I've carried it a long time."

"What is it made of?" Sasuke asked intrigued. "Gristle," the blonde replied. "From a stag's heart." Naruto felt his eye twitch trying for fight off a blush from arising to his face as he continued. "The stag's the most timid animal in the forest but there's a bone in it's heart that gives it courage in it's hour of need and makes it the bravest of all God's creatures. It's a protection charm." He shrugged. "Or so they say." The two shared a look. "Was it…hers?" It was the most honest and emotional he's been with him. "Take it." Sasuke did. "Thank you, Naruto." The blonde looked at the sky. "It's getting dark." And with that he walked away.

* * *

**_Fenland Village: Hut_**

Sasuke and Itachi lied in their bed nearby a sleep Nina and Chiyoko. "She's so beautiful." Sasuke murmured glancing at Chiyoko. "That is not a kind thing to say in these times. Youth one cannot alter…beauty however. We have sacrificed beauty to raise our children in peace. And you, your sacrifice will come young prince." Sasuke looked at Nina surprised.

* * *

**_Outside the Hut_**

Naruto exited and paused. He looked back through the flap to see Sasuke. He snorted then walked away.

* * *

**_Inside the Hut _**

"You must prepare yourself, my dear lad." Nina said her eyes looking straight into Sasuke's. "For a time will soon come when you must deliver that sacrifice. Will you be prepared?" she asked then abruptly stopped as if something disturbed her. Then she got up to leave. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. Nina gave a smile. "Sleep, lad. You must rest." And with that she left. Sasuke frowned. "_What was she talking about…?_" he asked himself. "_What…sacrifice?_"

* * *

**_Night Time: Fenland Village_**

Naruto made his way along the perimeter finding a path through the trees. Suddenly he stopped, turned around to see Nina twenty feet away. "How can you desert your friends and prince Sasuke and Itachi now that you know the truth?" Naruto closed his eyes. "Aye I know the truth." He replied. "And that's exactly why they should be as far from me as possible." Nina shook her head. "Sasuke is the only one that can save us. He needs you." Naruto chuckled. "Trust me I'm the last thing he needs. I'm bad luck. Everything I've ever cared about was destroyed. Besides. They have Kakashi."

"Kakashi is like your guardian young man. You've been with him for a long time, yet nothing has happened to him." Naruto snorted. "Not yet." Nina narrowed her eyes. "Huntsman, there is good in you. I can see it."

"People have made that mistake before…" And with that the blonde headed off into the night.

* * *

**_Fenland Village: Nina's Hut_**

Sasuke woke looked around. He saw Kakashi and Itachi but no Naruto. He puts the charm in her pocket then smells smoke. He shook Kakashi and Itachi who awoke instantly smelling the smoke as well. Sasuke got up and walked outside and looked up to see the sky blazing with burning arrows all raining down on the village. Kakashi and Itachi follow him their eyes widened at the sight.

* * *

Naruto moved away from the village and spun around to see the arrows lighting up the sky behind him. His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath before racing back toward the village. Only one thought came to mind. "_Damn it…!_"

* * *

**_Fenland Village/Hut_**

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi re-entered the hut just as a flaming arrow pierced through the thatch and stuck next to Chiyoko's sleeping head. They head Nina scream when a mercenary raced into the hunt. On impulse, Itachi backhand stabbed him in the leg with a flaming arrow. He released a cry out of pain and tumbled, flames burning his clothes. Sasuke stared at him for a moment, his face, and his pain. Kakashi shook him out of the moment and they all race out.

Ren and his hunters scoured the inferno on their horse. A sinister smirk on the man's face. "Run, rats, run." He growled before ordering his men to find Sasuke and the others. "Find them!"

Sasuke ran with Chiyoko, Nina, Itachi, and Kakashi when he saw a fearsome mercenary leap off his horse and stride towards them. Sasuke didn't turned his head, though heard Itachi yell to Nina, "Run!" He faced off with the mercenary; he did as he was taught. "_Wait for him to approach._" The raven-haired teen told himself. "_When he's close enough…_" Sasuke gripped his knife tightly and slashed at him with it. The huge mercenary knocked him to the ground and advanced on him when an arrow stroke him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, revealing a young warrior holding a bow. Sasuke's eyes widened. It's Neji! He stared at him through the flames, with a mixture of recognition and uncertainty.

It was as if for a moment everything stopped as he came face to face with something from the past. Almost like a ghost or a vision, Neji nodded to Sasuke in recognition. Sasuke stood perfectly still when suddenly Nina and Kakashi pulled the raven away as they moved through the smoke and the fire. Neji started to follow, a curtain of smoke swirling around him.

Naruto arrived to see the village in flames. He rushed to the centre of the village, pulling a mercenary off his horse and running him through with his own sword, then fought and killed two more as he made his way forward.

* * *

**_Another part of the Village_**

Ren sat astride his horse like a demon king in the firelight. He spotted Neji in the distance, searching for Sasuke and rode toward him.

* * *

Sasuke looked back through the distant flames when suddenly powerful arms grabbed him. He flailed with the knife, when Kakashi and Itachi stopped him. It was only Naruto. "Come on!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke shook his head, no. "We must help them!" Nina saw Sasuke fighting off Naruto, Kakashi, and his brother and shouted. "You will! Go!" Itachi held him firm, pulling Sasuke away against his will and ran away with Kakashi and Naruto.

* * *

**_Another part of the Village_**

Neji jumped on his horse again, looking for Sasuke through the clouds of billowing smoke. Ren and another man ride up to him. "Have you seen her?" Neji shook his head. "No, my lord." He lied and Ren spit fury and continued to race around, frantically.

* * *

Itachi and Naruto pulled Sasuke with Kakashi onward, the blazing fire from the village lighting up the marsh. He saw a lake up ahead when a figure appeared, blocking their way. It's Zabuza. Grinning, the giant male unsheathed his sword, read to face Naruto one more time. Naruto didn't slow down, letting go of Sasuke, leaving him with Kakashi Itachi, and unstrapped his own hatchets. "It looks as if it was going to be an epic fight." Kakashi mumbled gripping Sasuke firmly. The raven looked at him with tears in his eyes. "He's not going to…die is he?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled through his mask. "No lad. Naruto knows what he's doing." He replied. Itachi snorted. "I hope so…"

Zabuza swung his sword and Naruto ducked and drove his hatchets into the man's ribs, killing him instantly. Naruto turned away with a snort before gesturing Kakashi and Itachi to move, and escape into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 10 is finished with a cliffhanger! =3 So do speak. The next chapter will be different. Reason being, is that you'll learn about Naruto's past and his connection with Sakura when she was mentioned in one of these chapters. And that seven there aren't just seven dwarves and you'll seen why when I put who they are. Plus, chapter eleven will be where you'll get some NaruSaku in there I'm not telling you yet so don't ask. _**

**_My bad for not putting that pairing in there. ^^" Sorry. Anyway, review! No flames please~!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Next Chapter 11: The fugitives of the Village Hidden in the Leaves_**


	12. Chapter 11: The Enchanted Forest Part I

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman storyline. Just the oc's. ^^_

**_Warning: _**_Character death, cursing, violence/(possible/ish)gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku, NaruSasu/SasuNaru, NejiSasu, ShikaTema, KibaHina, KakaIru, and NejiTen…? Depends on what I make the story out to be. Not going to be exactly the same though. :)_

_(NaruSaku kind of in this chapter will continue in the second part. ^^)_

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

**_Scene Changes_**

NION: Temari Sabaku (A woman swordsman)- :P Women can be swordsmen too! Snow white was technically one in her battle with Ravenna...!

BEITH : Tsunade (mainly), Kankuro Sabaku (A bowmen like Shikamaru and Gaara)

GORT: Shizune and Sakura Haruno (physicians)

GUS : Ino Yamanaka (a physician)

MUIR : Shikamaru Nara and Gaara Sabaku (Archers or bowmen)

COLL: Juugo, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Kiba Inuzuka (swordsmen)

DUIR: Tenten and Rock Lee (weapon masters)

_**They really aren't dwarves and there's more than seven. ^^ Oh and the encounter is different. In other words, this is where Sasuke meets Sakura and finds out the connection between her and Naruto. Itachi already knows her though... =3**_

_**And I know Temari, Suigetsu, Juugo, Kankuro and Gaara aren't part of the leaf village but let's just pretend or something okay? Besides the Leaf is like the Enchanted forest in this story so pretend, pretend please. ^^ ON WITH THE STORY! XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Ps, there is a little fight scene but then it changes to what I have in mind for this chapter. :)**_

* * *

_**The fugitives of the Village Hidden in the Leaves Part I**_

_**The Enchanted Forest**_

* * *

**_Castle: Stairway-Night time_**

Reina walked up the spiral staircase; she passed an old woman who glanced at her. She walked past a few steps, thinking she heard a whisper; then turned on her heels. "What did you say?" she demanded. The "old woman" just started at her and shook her head. There was something in the woman's eyes that horrified Reina. She backed up, retreating, and then scurried away.

* * *

**_Anteroom-Royal Palace _**

Reina sat alone, naked, her spine stretched through her taut skin. In front of her sat the crown on a dark cushion, a mattered tuft of hair caught on the glided edge. She stared at it then slowly raised her hand to a bald patch at the said of her hair. She growled and yelled, "REN!"

* * *

**_River Bank_**

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi were far down river. They made their way to the back, drenched and exhausted. Sasuke's hands shook-distraught over the violence at the village. Naruto glanced at him guiltily. Sasuke looked up his face saddened. "Why did you come back?" Naruto frowned. "I led them there. I am to blame." He murmured the reply. Sasuke looked at him with empathy. He was in pain too. "Kakashi and I will take you and your brother to Duke Hiashi's." he said. Sasuke nodded slowly. Naruto lied and looked up at the sunlight flickering through the trees. It danced on his face and then a huge shadow blots out the light. Before he could react, fists and boots lay into him. As he protected his face, there were glimpses of brutal figures in battle mask.

Naruto kicked a couple of them away, but more of them swarmed over him, pinning him down in leg lock and choke holds. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Itachi were treated just as roughly, powerful arms pinning them down. Sasuke when to punch one of them when a voice stopped all of their movements completely. "STOP IT!" the voice was feminine. Sasuke blinked in surprise. "_Could that be…Karin?_" he turned his head from his opponent to see a girl in a red dress with a white apron. Tears flowed rapidly down her face as if she was crying for something or someone. "It's them you guys! Naruto and Kakashi!" she yelled again speaking the blonde huntsman's name and the other. Their attackers fled to get a good look at mainly Naruto and Kakashi. A brunette with upside down red triangles on his face looked at the glaring blonde with eyes wide. "Oh…sorry, Naruto, we thought you were the queen's men." The blonde rolled his eyes. "I see. Now could you do me a favor and get this rope off us?"

They complied and Naruto stood to his feet. He looked to the girl who had stopped the men from attacking them. "Sakura…" he mumbled. The girl was toward him, in tears. Her pace quickened and she launched herself onto him in a hug. "Naruto, I'm so glad you're back!" she exclaimed her voice breaking slightly into a sob. Naruto awkwardly rubbed the girl's back, uncertain of how to comfort her. "She cried everyday for you." The brunette said. Naruto looked at him. "Kiba…"

"You're lucky we didn't kill you." Naruto snorted. "How could you kill an old friend?"

"Old?" Kiba asked. "I don't remember being an 'old friend', Naruto." the man, recognized as, Kiba, crossed his arms to his chest. The blonde grunted and smirked as Sakura pulled away to look up at him. "I'm glad…really I am." Naruto reached out his hand and touched her pink hair. "You cut your hair." Sakura smiled sorrowfully. "Aye, Ino and I were captured be the queen's men. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba managed to save us though, don't worry." She assured him before anything was assumed and touched her hair herself. "One of the guards pulled me back by the hair before I got up to see to Kiba's wounds. I cried though feeling helpless. When I finally found a little hope in mine and Ino's escape, I saw a knife and well…cut my hair." Naruto frowned but nodded. He turned and looked at Itachi and Sasuke who were still tied up. His eye twitched. "Kiba," he growled. "When I said 'us' I ment them too." He pointed to Sasuke and Itachi. Kiba blinked. "You can't be serious."

"I am."

The tattooed male grumbled and went to untie Sasuke and Itachi. "Who are they anyway?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. "Those are Sasuke and Itachi. I'm their 'bodyguard' so do speak with Kakashi. Naruto shrugged. Kiba snorted. "You? Babysitting?" He laughed. "That's hilarious." He chuckled and looked at Naruto who wasn't laughing at all. "O-Oh. You were serious?" he asked. Naruto glared daggers. Kiba shivered in fear. "S-Sorry!"

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. He watched the whole scene and just stared in disbelief. "Since when was Naruto so…" Kakashi smirked. "Demanding? And scary?" Sasuke looked down at the ground. "Yeah…" The silver haired man looked at the blonde who was still hugged by Sakura. "This was sort of Naruto's and Karin's family. In away. The two were orphans when I found them and well we sort of found this place our home."

"So you're fugitives?" Kakashi nodded. "I am a huntsman but I am also a fugitive. Sakura was from your home. Her family is of a noble family of doctors-physicians. So is Ino's but her specialty is being a florist."Itachi's eyes widened in recognition. Sakura Haruno was the girl he had a crush on when he was younger. But those feelings probably were washed away throughout the years. "She loves him, doesn't she, Kakashi?" Itachi asked. "Sakura loves Naruto." Kakashi nodded smiling. "Yes, she's loved him ever since the very first time she was in trouble." He replied. Sasuke looked away to hide his scowl. He grunted in annoyance.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno! It's a pleasure to meet y-oh my! P-Prince Sasuke…I-Itachi!" she gasped her eyes widened. "Y-You were alive all these years?" The two nodded. Sakura's eyes brightened with hope. "Naruto we must show them to the others!" Naruto cringed a bit and his eyes twitched. "You're crazy." Sakura blinked. "How am I-Oh you're still afraid of Tsunade?"

Naruto glared. "I am not!" Sakura smirked and giggled. "Yes you are." The blonde grunted in reply not wanting to further the conversation into an embarrassing one. "Come on!" Sakura edged on. "Please!" Her green eyes met him glistening in the light, slightly watering. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Fine!" he growled. "But if I die it's on your head." Sakura shrugged, smiling in triumph. Sakura turned to Kiba. "Kiba you and Shikamaru go tell the other's Naruto's back." This time she gave them a death glare. They shivered-well Kiba shivered-the other man, a brunette also, didn't seem affected by the girl's death glare at all and just sighed and grumbled, "Troublesome." Then walked away with Kiba. Others stayed with them just for reasons of their own and suspicion.

Sasuke frowned seeing that Sakura could get a lot of emotion out of Naruto then he could. Not that he cared in the least. Itachi looked at his brother worriedly. "Are you alright, Sasuke?" he asked. The younger Uchiha nodded. "Fine. I'm alright. Don't worry brother." Itachi nodded slowly trying not to smile. "Okay."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and others jumped out of their skin when a voice called out for Sakura. Naruto grabbed her shoulders and spun her around using her as if she was a human shield. Sasuke got up to his feet with Itachi and walked over to Naruto curiously he asked, "Why are you using her as if she was a human shield?" he asked. Naruto only grunted in reply. "Y-You don't understand." Sakura said. "O-Our leader, Tsunade is well Naruto's adoptive mother. Kakashi's just his guardian to follow him as see if he's done wrong." She chuckled nervously. "And by the sound of her voice…she's really angry."

"No shit! I'm going to die!" Naruto growled. Sakura waved him off her voice as if speaking like a mother to her teenage child. "Language, Naruto." The blonde only grumbled. "Well, Naruto, if lady Tsunade is so eager to see you then you must go to her." Naruto whipped his head toward his guardian. "Kakashi don't do this…"

"Think of it as revenged for abandoning us."

"I hate you…"

"Love you too, lad. Now go see your mother before she comes and greets us with her anger."

"Traitor."

"Sorry, I will miss you my dear son." Kakashi joked whipping a fake tear from his visible eye. "What's she going to do to him?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled at him. "Well, you'll see. Come on follow us."

They walk a little further to where they saw a woman with large breast, blonde hair tied into a ponytail and hazel eyes. "You're an idiot!" she yelled and whacked Naruto in the head. Her face softened and she went to hug Naruto tightly. "Don't make me worry like that again, Naruto." she said softly. "Karin wouldn't have wanted you to be dead…"

"So? She's dead herself." He replied. Tsunade hit him again. "That's not what I ment you dumbass." She hissed. Naruto grumbled a few curse words as he rubbed his head. "I ment she'd want her brother to stay alive to the end, meaning until your old and very ill." Naruto snorted.

"Whatever…"

"Naruto!" voices of both men and women called out the blonde huntsman's name. Naruto sighed. "Hey guys…" A blonde her with her hair tied into a ponytail, blue eyes, one eye covered with some blonde hair, smiled at Naruto. "We missed you!" she said. "Sakura…missed you." Her voice was suddenly soft as if trying to give Naruto a hint that Sakura liked him. "I know she did. I just had a share of her tears." Ino's eyes widened. "She cried?!" Naruto nodded. Ino frowned slightly. "I see…probably from happiness."

"Come on, Ino, Sakura's been crying for years over Naruto. Every since the day he decided to leave after Karin died."

Sakura, being behind Naruto with Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi, and some others, blushed brightly in the face. "I-I-Shut up, Kankuro!" she glared. Ino blinked and looked at Sakura who was red in the face. She smiled at her friend. "Sakura calm down he was just pointing it out."

"I-It's embarrassing Ino!"

"What's so embarrassing about being in lo-?"

"Shut it Ino." Kiba said slapping a hand over the blonde's mouth. Ino seemed to pout before smirking and licking Kiba's hand. The brunette pulled his hand away with disgusted look on his face. "Ino!" he yelled. "Gross!"

Sasuke couldn't help but twitch at the sight. These people seemed to have an idea of what was going on but didn't care, they looked so happy. "Why are you guys so..." Sasuke trailed off not wanting to offend them. Tsunade looked up at Sasuke who looked away fallen silent. "What? Happy? Well you see we're a family young prince. And this gives up hope. With you being here in person gives us more hope." Sasuke nodded. "Oh."

"We love being here, my lord." Sakura said bowing politely. She smiled. "I remember you being little, Sasuke." She chuckled. "You were very adorable."

"You worked for the castle?" Sakura shook her head slightly. "Not exactly. I would usually come there from time to time with my mother to greet the queen…and your father. It sort of became a tradition as soon as I started getting a crush on your brother." She whispered the last part then winked.

Sasuke suddenly felt eyes on him. He turned to see a man with a bowl cut and dark eyes like his own, grinning at him toothily. "What are you staring at?!" he demanded fiercely. The man faltered slightly in fear. "N-Nothing m'lady. It's just that, you are the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Sakura and Ino looked at the man with eyes widened and mouths gaped open. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him and Sasuke who seemed to give him a death glare. For Naruto it took all his will not to laugh at the poor raven. First it was him who had referred Sasuke as a girl now. He snickered lowly. "_Lee you're in for a world of hurt._" He thought. The man smiled almost sweetly at Sasuke who's fists were clenched unconsciously. His anger slowly faltered. Sasuke noticed others were staring at him as well. Not just the man with white hair and violet eyes though. The girl, Ino seemed to gleam at him as well. "Yes, you are very pretty." One of the men spoke up. Naruto couldn't help but smile in amusement. That was certainly bold for a swordsman like Suigetsu to say.

"You are certainly a prized symbol of youth!" A gleeful exclaimed filled the brief silence that was between Sasuke and Suigetsu. Sakura chuckled. "Um Lee."

"Truly!"

"Lee…" Sakura repeated the man's name trying not to have his death promised sooner than needed be. "Gaara isn't she a true beauty?" The red-head looked at him with a stoic expression but didn't say anything. Sakura sighed. "Lee!" she yelled finally catching his attention. His face changed to panic. "S-Sakura! You're beautiful as well!" he said trying to defend himself. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He knew Lee had a crush on Sakura but didn't think he was this…delusional.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "L-Lee it's not that at all." she said. Lee blinked. "It's not?" She shook her head again. "No." Lee blushed slightly. "Oh." He grinned. "Then I may say that this girl," he wrapped his arm around Sasuke. "Is very beautiful!" Sasuke looked as if he had enough. Death was surely promised with Lee, surely. "If you'd like to keep that arm of yours I suggest you get it off me." Sasuke growled lowly scaring Lee and surprising everyone else. Itachi smiled. "_He is truly father's son alright…only with mother's looks._" Sakura sighed. "Lee…um _she_," the pink haired girl pointed to the annoyed Sasuke. "Is a_ he_." The man grinned. "Ah then-wha-what?" he asked his eyes widened his skin color turning pale. Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Lee are you oka-" she was stopped be a loud thud from Lee. Ino slapped her palm on her forehand.

"Oh brother!"

Naruto couldn't have said that better himself. He kind of felt bad for Lee and Sasuke both. The raven seemed to calm down after Lee had fainted from the shock. He crossed his arms over his chest with a loud huff. "So," a low silky voice said. "Naruto, what made you bring them with you?" Naruto looked over towards the red-head. "Kakashi and I saved them from the Queen." The man snorted. "Don't sound like you at all."

"People change, Gaara."

"Yes, people not idiots." He snorted. Naruto glared. "Sakura." Tsunade called out and the girl jumped to her attention. "Yes?"

"Prepare a meal for our guests with Shikamaru and Ino. Alright?" Sakura nodded. "Yes, Tsunade!"

They made a fire and some went for hunting fish and some meat-rabbit to be exact. They all sat on logs Naruto was peacefully eating his fish went he was suddenly fought over by Sakura and Ino. The blonde didn't seem to care nor find interest at all. Sasuke watched the two girls as they finally sat down next to the blonde. Silently, Sasuke took a fish and began eating it to get his mind off of Ino and Sakura fighting over the blonde.

"Of course not!" Ino protested at Shikamaru's mumbled words. "He's destined!" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Destined?" Smitten, Suigetsu said, "He is." Tsunade looked at the young Uchiha. "Are you?" Sasuke took the fish away from his mouth. He looked up and met her eyes. "Do you hate the Queen?" he asked. Tsunade snorted. "Hate is a strong word, dear lad, but not strong enough in this case."

"Our father is King Fugaku Uchiha." This took some of the group by surprise. They looked impressed. "If you accompany us to the Duke's castle, you'll be paid handsomely."

"We don't need their help." Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to get his friends endanger, especially Sakura. "Naruto, you'd probably need all the help you can get."

"How handsomely?" Gaara asked raising an eyebrow. "Your weight in gold. Each of you." Naruto's eyes widened. "That's more then you offered me and Kakashi!" Gaara smirked. "Goodness of your heart, eh, Naruto?" Tsunade smiled. "Alright, I'll have some men go with you. I for one cannot leave here." she replied. Suddenly they heard Ino gasp. "Riders!" she yelled and went to safety behind the men dragging Sakura with her. Kakashi and Naruto pull Sasuke and Itachi to safety just as the enemy riders appeared.

* * *

**_Cave-_**

A shaft of light pour through the cave roof high above. Bats circled around. Naruto and the others move effortlessly down the labyrinth but Sasuke and Itachi had to squeeze through the cracks.

* * *

**_Sanctuary-_**

Sasuke and Itachi emerged from the cave to see a shimmering landscape of glistening moss and sunlight. "_It's like a mirage…_" Sasuke thought as the air filled with pollen and a strange humming noise echoed like music. For Sasuke and Itachi, it was the most beautiful sound they'd ever head. Next to them, Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome fairy music. Wish I had been a sleep right now."

"What Shikamaru? I didn't hear you!" Kiba yelled next to the groaning male earning him a smack upside the head. "Don't yell in my ear. Troublesome mutt."

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked just as dazzled. "They call it sanctuary, my lord." Ino answered. "The Enchanted forest. It's the home of the fairies." And slowly the hazy curtain gave way to an enchanted forest. It was as different to the dark forest as one could imagine, life grow everywhere-lush grass, proud trees covered in butterflies, bubbling streams, moss covered tortoises, foxes, and rabbits side by side, exotic flowers and everywhere the life gave pollen.

Sasuke saw tiny figures flying behind the trees-almost to fast to spot the pollen following them in long trails. "Fairies…" Kankuro groaned and Gaara snorted. "Pests." He murmured. Of the others, only Sakura seemed to appreciate the beauty around them, enjoying the site around her. "Sakura! Sakura!" a young voice called. Naruto tensed slightly. "Inari?" he called out. The little boy seemed to recognize him and glared at him. "You took my mom away!" he said accusingly. Naruto snorted. "I know, kid, I'm sorry…" Inari looked down at the floor. "That's not really good enough but you gave mom your word to protect me…so I forgive you…sort of." Naruto shrugged. "I'll take that." He grinned and Inari grinned back. "I found a little fox!" he exclaimed running over to Sakura. "He's hurt though." Sakura smiled. "I'll see what I can do, Inari."

"Hey kid!" A feminine voice yelled out of breath. "Damn you can run…" the girl gasped. Kiba grinned. "Temari! Tenten. Glad you could join us." Temari, being the girl next to the brunette who had two buns in her hair and surprisingly wore weapons and no dress just dark black pants, boots to match and a shirt.

Temari, the blond with four ponytails in her hair that were that pointed in every direction. She had a sword on her side in it's sheath that was brown. She had a long black dress that went with a red sash around her waist. The dress opened in the front but she had pants under it. Sasuke looked a little relief with that. "Set up camp." Tsunade ordered. And they did.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_Unfortunately this has to continue in another part b/c it's really long. Or well if I went further it was going to be very long. Plus I think I've figured out the length of this story. Thirteen-fourteen chapters maybe...I don't know I still have to put this apple in the picture. _**

**_Oh and Sorry if I didn't put the connection (Between Naruto and Sakura) in this chapter. I decided to put it in the second part of this. :)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed anyways. ^^ Review no flames please bye!_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Next Chapter 12: The Fugitives of the Village Hidden in the Leaves Part II_**


	13. Chapter 12: The Enchanted Forest Part II

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman storyline. Just the oc's. ^^_

**_Warning: _**_Character death, cursing, violence/(possible/ish)gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

**_Pairings: _**_ItaSaku __NaruSasu/SasuNaru __NejiSasu __ShikaTema __KibaHina __KakaIru __NejiTen_

_LeeSaku, and (in this chapter only) NaruSaku_

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_Flashback_

_Ages in side Flashback I_

_Naruto Uzumaki-12_

_Karin Uzumaki (she's alive in this)-11_

_Sakura Haruno-12 _

* * *

_**The fugitives of the Village Hidden in the Leaves Part II**_

* * *

_**Stone Ruins/Grove/Enchanted Forest-Sunset**_

Hearty, soulful singing, seated among the ruins, they listened to Ino sing a beautiful tune with Kiba playing the fiddle and a small dog sitting next to him wagging his tail in delight. "Well would you look at that. Akamaru's here." Kiba grinned as he played. Kankuro and Gaara looked over with Temari sitting away from the other, gazing out with thousand-yard stare of hardened war veterans. "That song takes me back to the fourth Gate. A small horde versus an army, swords against bows and arrows and more swords with spears." Gaara nodded. "Those were the days…"

A drunken Tsunade took a swig of ale and staggered over to Kiba. "Play louder, brat, I can still hear those harpy fairies." She said. Kiba did as he was told and took it up a notch with his fiddle trying to drown out the humming of the unseen fairies. Sasuke and Naruto look on, smiling with Itachi and Kakashi. "This is much better…" Naruto sighed. Sasuke nodded in agreement petting the little fox on it's head it distract it from the pain. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Inari asked looking up in to Sasuke's dark eyes. The raven smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine."

"Don't worry, Inari," Sakura joined in. "He's going to be just fine. Just a hurt leg that's all. It'll heal. You'll just have to help me take care of him for now on." Inari's eyes brightened. "Can I name him?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Sure. What'll his name be?"

"Kyuubi!"

Sakura blinked in surprise and Naruto sputtered a little bit before agree to the name. "That's a perfect name for the little guy." He smiled. Inari looked at Naruto with a grin. "You think so?" the blonde huntsman nodded. "I do."

"Legend has it the Kyuubi no Kitsune was an all powerful demon. It rained over the village hidden in the leaves of Konohagakure with its cruelty and hatred." Sasuke looked at Sakura with a curious look. "Really?" The short-haired girl nodded. "Yes, it kind of reminds me of the queen at this moment but right now it's most likely a folktale." Sasuke hummed his reply. "Ino," Shikamaru called. "Sing the one." The blonde girl smiled and nodded. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Ino before he could say anything Ino caught the questionable look. "That seat's not taken if that's what you were going to ask." She said smiling. Sasuke sat on the log beside her listening to her soft singing voice. "Thank you so much, miss." His mumbled softly. Ino finished the happier tune before turning to Sasuke. "It's only a log, no need to praise me." Sasuke chuckled. "No, for before, for defending me…"

"Your father was a good man. He would always come to my home to buy flowers for your mother. He offered me to be one of the servants and live at the castle but I decided not to since my own mother was ill as well and my father was set off to join yours in battle before the new queen had started her rein." She replied. Shikamaru joined in. "Your father was good to my own family too. I was a nobleman. Shikamaru Nara son of the great strategist. Young genius too like your brother here." He pointed to Itachi who scoffed. "I'm not that big of a genius. I just learn quicker."

"That's what they all say my lord." Tenten waved his excuse away. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm not really fit to be king. I don't think I want to." The raven shrugged. "Though I can't allow someone like Reina be queen for much longer. I'd do anything to save our home." Naruto agreed. "I think so too. I lived in Suna for a while before becoming a fugitive and being manipulated by that bitch of a queen." He scowled darkly. "Her ravens creeped me out…" Ino sighed. "Well, back this conversation. All of us were daughters or sons of nobleman who had attended your father's remarriage wedding. They all had us safely put somewhere the queen wouldn't find us." Tears swelled in her eyes. "Our parents died in order to protect us."

Sasuke frowned. "I'm so sorry." Ino looked up at Sasuke drying her tears. "As am I, young lord, as am I." She smiled and held out her hand. "Would you like to dance, Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke smiled and took the offer. "I'd be honored, Ino." He replied and got up to dance with Ino.

Sakura saw this as an opportunity to get Naruto to dance with her. She smiled and stood up. "Naruto would you like to dance with me?" she asked smiling sweetly. Naruto looked up blankly only to be pushed forward by Itachi and Kakashi. He looked up at Sakura again and took her hand. "Sure why not?" he mumbled. "_I hope she doesn't tell me she loves me like the last time…we I was about to leave this place with Kakashi._" He thought.

Sakura took him far from the camp and they started to dance in the gleaming moonlight. "Hey, Naruto, what are you going to do when you bring Sasuke and Itachi to whatever?" she asked suddenly catching Naruto off guard. "Ah…I don't know…I was planning on traveling more. Sakura you know me. I like to travel. Don't say anything that'll make me regret what happened the last time." Sakura frowned. "Naruto I was twelve I was in love." Her voice became quiet and she leaned in to him more. "I was in love with you."

She moved until her lips were on his own. The kiss didn't last because Naruto pulled her away so quickly, backing away. "Naruto…?" The blonde's cerulean eyes looked up and met her own. He shook his head. "I can't do this…" and with that he walked away from her.

* * *

_"Help me!" a young girl with long pink hair yelled, tears rolling down her face rapidly as she ran away from the large men. "H-Help m-ahh!" she screamed tripping over a loose rock. She winced in pain as when her hands stung. "D-Don't hurt me please…" she begged the men. They replied saying they weren't going to hurt her, just have a little fun. She didn't like the sound of it. "N-No! Help me! Someone! Anybody!" _

_"Hey! Let her go!" a voice called. Sakura looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and tanned skin with three whisker-lik marks on his face. She blushed at the sight of him. The men gave him a reply. He glared at them then smirked darkly. "Or this!" He launched at them knocking them out effectively. A young girl with long red hair and glasses ran towards Naruto. "Brother! Brother, you shouldn't have run away like that!" she scolded Naruto. Sakura blinked. "Uh…" _

_"The name's Naruto Uzumaki. And this is my bratty sister, Karin Uzumaki." He introduced before holding out his hand offering Sakura help getting up. "Thank you." Naruto flashed her a grin. "No problem, lass. I have to go. Bye!" Sakura gave a short wave back blushing as Karin followed her brother back to their home. "Naruto…Uzumaki." She mumbled to herself. "I wonder if I'll ever see him again." She giggled. _

_"I hope so…"_

* * *

Kakashi raised an eyebrow watching Naruto stomp over here and sit down on the log harshly. The silver haired huntsman looked at him curiously. "Are you alright?" No response. "Did she say anything to you?" Naruto gave him a look and he held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry."

"Hn."

"You know you really should settle down, Naruto." Kakashi said reading his book. Naruto's face grimed. "I rather not." Kakashi grinned through his mask. "He speaks!" he announced throwing his hands in the air. "Shut up." Naruto ordered. Kakashi chuckled nervously. "I-I'll be right back." He said then went towards Sakura who had tears in her eyes.

Sasuke watched the whole scene and felt his stomach clench harshly. Why did Sakura kiss him? Did she really love him? "Sasuke, you're jealous aren't you?" Itachi asked watching his brother's face change from an envious look to a blank one. "No. Why should I be? I'm not in love with Naruto. I'm not gay. I'm not…I can't be…"

"Mother and Father never said you couldn't be in love with another man." Itachi said contradicting Sasuke's statement. "They're dead yes, but they want you to always follow your heart and did you hear Naruto? He likes to travel just like you." He smiled. "All the advice I have for you is tell him when you're ready don't rush things, all right?" Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

The raven walked over to Naruto and reached out his hand. "You taught me to fight," his said his eyes shinning in the firelight. "Surely, I can teach you to dance." Naruto looked at Sasuke as Ino nudged him on to dance with him. He took Sasuke's hand and the raven lead him little away from the long. "Palms up, head straight, look me in the eyes and…" The blonde moved better than he'd thought. With Sakura they didn't really dance all they did was talk…and kiss. Naruto's face softened as they both enjoyed the dance. Ino looked on with a small smile.

* * *

**_Dawn_**

Naruto and the others were asleep; flowers had grown around them as if they've been sleeping for months. Kiba slept with Akamaru, Inari, and the little fox now named Kyuubi with Shikamaru and Ino beside them arms wrapped around the boy firm. Itachi, also awake and smiling, sat against the log. Sasuke sat up looking around in amazement, drinking in the sight and sounds. Animals emerged from the forest-squirrels, beavers, foxes like Kyuubi, and birds. Slowly they made their way towards the ruins as they gazed at Sasuke.

The night shimmered with fairy light as they observed him. Sasuke felt the light on his and to his surprise; he saw the two magpies who watched over him and Itachi at the castle. Two beautiful fairies with the deer eyes slipped out of the magpies' bodies, beaming at him.

Sasuke sat up as they directed him to the woods where a dazzling light shined through a tree. As he walked animals fell alongside him. A little away, Shikamaru snored in his sleep. The golden light crossed his face and he woke up. As he opened his eyes he stared in wonder, and then quickly woke up the others. They all stared in amazement now, even Kakashi was surprised. Naruto, the last to wake up, wondered what the fuss was about. He watched the others rise and follow Sasuke with was at a tree.

* * *

**_At the Tree_**

He stood beneath a giant tree, facing a majestic white hart. The air around the mystical creature shimmered with a golden light. "No one's ever seen it before…" Ino murmured eyes wide in amazement. Shikamaru grabbed her by the arm. His eyes shined with excitement. "The white hart bowed before the prince." He said. Sure enough the hart lowered its head before Sasuke. Ino's face lit up in the golden light, her eyes shining. "It's blessing him." Sakura mumbled. Naruto and Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" the blonde asked. "You have eyes, Naruto, but do not see. You and Kakashi have been with her the longest." Naruto didn't understand.

"He is life itself," Tsunade jumped in. "He will heal the land." Ino nodded. "He is the one."

"So your saying he's destined?" Gaara asked. Ino glared. "Does anyone listen to me?" No one answered that seeing as it was true. Ino sighed. "Can't you feel it? Are your ailments not gone? Come on, where he leads I follow."

"Aye!" Inari yelled. The others traded looks. Gaara the last, shrugged. As Sasuke stroked the hart's neck, the golden light brightened, engulfing him. Inari blinked when he heard a whimper from Kyuubi. "What's the matter?" he asked petting the hurt fox's head soothingly. Suddenly an arrow flies through the air-and pierced the white hart's flank.

The hart roared in pain and bolted. The fairies and other animals scattered in all directions now, their sanctuary violated. Naruto looked up to see Kisame the Yakut emerging through the trees on horseback, notching another arrow to his bow.

A fierce wind ripped through the sanctuary now, shadows spread where there was once light. Naruto looked on and saw Ren appear on horseback looking like a demon god in the gathering darkness. The blonde huntsman grabbed his axe and Kakashi drew his sword. Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Kankuro, Suigetsu, and Juugo all drew their own swords and bows with their arrows.

Neji emerged through the trees to see Kisame aiming his bow at Sasuke. The brunette rode into the man's horse, knocking him off his balance just as he fired the arrow. The arrow narrowly missed Sasuke, thudding into a tree. Ino grabbed him by the hand as Sakura ran away with Inari. Tsunade, Temari, Tenten, and a girl named Shizune, with them. "Come on!" Ino yelled. She ran with Sasuke into the forest with the other girls and Inari. Kisame turned on Neji furiously, drawing his blade, but before he could attack, Shikamaru and Kiba attacked them with the help of Suigetsu and Gaara. Naruto only had eyes on Ren. They stare at each other in the roaring wind; then Ren galloped into the forest after Sasuke. Itachi and Kakashi ran in the same direction with Naruto.

Neji managed to fend off the furious attacks of Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara with his sword. He then rode off in pursuit of Sasuke. Kisame saw this but was too busy defending himself against Suigetsu and Juugo to give a damn.

* * *

**_Enchanted Forest_**

All around the forest the shadow of death was spreading. Ino ran dragging Sasuke behind him with Sakura, Inari, Temari, and Tenten. Galloping through the trees, Neji spotted them up ahead, and picked up the pace.

* * *

**_Stone Ruins/Grove/Enchanted Forest_**

Juugo and Suigetsu leaped up at Kisame and tried to drag him off his horse but he was a ferocious fighter and drove them both back.

* * *

**_Enchanted Forest_**

Neji spotted Sasuke up ahead, he disappeared into the trees, and he rode faster. Sasuke erupted behind a branch and pulled the brunette off his horse. Temari raced over drawing her sword. "No! Stop!" Sasuke yelled. Temari stopped inches from Neji's e yes. Sasuke recognized the young warrior, staring at him in shock. "I saw you at the village." Neji looked up at him. "It's me." He said. "Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke's mouth dropped slightly, staring at him in disbelief as tears of surprise welled in his eyes. Ino, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, and Inari looked confused lowering her sword. Neji slowly rose to his feet, looking back at Sasuke, when they heard a twig snap. Ino heard it too, and spun around to see Kisame with an arrow notched to his bow.

"Prince!" Ino screamed as she launched herself in front of Sasuke taking the arrow that was ment for him. Before Kisame could load another arrow, Neji fired one of his own, striking him in the chest. The Yakut topples over dead at last but still astride his horse. Sasuke caught Ino and fell to his knees in anguish. His caressed Ino's left cheek as Kyuubi limped over and licked her face whimpering softly. The blonde smiled weakly, holding Sasuke's gaze; then whispered, "I shan't leave you, young lord…"

* * *

_**Aww...poor Ino. :( I liked her a lot... Oh well! :D I would have made Sakura die in this chapter but I decided not since she's importanted in the next chapter. ^^ Review! No flames please. Bye~**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Chapter 13: The Apple**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Apple

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto or Snow white and the Huntsman storyline. Just the oc's. ^^_

**_Warning: _**_Character death, cursing, violence/(possible/ish)gore, and eventual yaoi. Don't like Don't read!_

_**Pairings: **NejiSasu in this chapter! _

**_Description: _**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall." She spoke firmly. "Who is the fairest of them all?" There was a brief silence, and then the surface of the mirror rippled. Liquid spilled on to the floor where it reformed into the shape of the mirror man. His body is a veil reflective bronze but his face is a distorted version of Reina's own.

"_Thoughts_"

"Regular speaking"

_**Scene Changes **_

**_XD Second to last chapter. Make sure to have a tissue box if you like! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: The Apple_**

* * *

**_Another Part of the Enchanted Forest_**

Naruto charged into Ren with a cry of rage. Ren deflected the blow and hurled him back into the trees. Driven by fury, the blonde huntsman charged again, but Ren uses his anger against him, ducking under the vicious blow, and landing a brutal one of his own. Naruto crashed into another tree, his eyes still full of hatred but his boy was weak. "_Shit!_" he thought. Ren smiled in contempt from a few yards away. "I've captured many girls, but your little sister was special." Naruto's eyes widened. "What?!" he growled.

"She fought and then she begged. For her life. Please?!" he shorted in mocked tone. "You should know she called for you. Your little sister, Karin."

"How the hell do you know her name?" Naruto asked shocked and desperate. "She told me." Ren replied. "Just before I slitted her throat." Naruto growled in rage. "Bastard…" Naruto noticed a fallen tree trunk behind Ren-dead branches sticking up like spikes. He smirked to himself as the other man stepped forward. "Now you can look for her in the other world and beg for your sister's forgiveness."

Ren smiled and raised his sword for the death blow when Kakashi lunges him, throwing himself at Ren, his momentum carrying them both into the dead tree's spiked branches. The branches pierced through Ren's body, their tips digging into Kakashi's flesh. The silver haired man grunted in paint as Ren howled in agony.

Ren writhed as he fought to pull himself free of the branches but Kakashi held him down, even as the spikes digged into Ren's wounds to stay open, unable to heal. "Argh! Sister-heal me!" he yelled. The shadowy energy swirled around Ren's wounds-however-as the branches kept the wounds open they could not be healed.

* * *

**_Castle: Throne Room_**

Reina sat at her desk; she is small and alone in the vastness of the hall. She stared out into space, a quill in her hand-parchments laid before her. Then abruptly, her body convulses-the bottle of black ink spilled-dark tendrils of liquid seeped across the paper and onto the floor. She gritted her teeth. "Ren…no!" Reina fell to the floor writhing, she fought hard at first-but then began to weaken-her power faded as she aged. The she stopped. "Forgive me, brother."

* * *

**_Enchanted Forest_**

Ren gasped as he felt Reina cut him off. His eyes widened in horror and heartbreak as his wounds stopped trying to heal. "Sister," he murmured softly his body twitching for a moment as he looked at Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi. "I feel…" The light went out of his eyes. Naruto frowned. "_Finally he's dead…_" he thought in relief. Kakashi pulled himself free of the branches that were cutting into his own flesh.

* * *

**_Throne Room_**

Reina had broken her and Ren's connection. Her head was down, depleted, forlorn. Completely still, ink pools surround her bony hands. But when she raised her head, conviction, hatred, and determination shined in her green eyes. "You will pay," she growled. "You will pay!

* * *

**_Enchanted Forest_**

Still bleeding from wounds, Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi hurry back through the forest until they see Sasuke and the others gathered around Ino's body, chanting a low prayer. The three stare in surprise, until Naruto noticed Neji. He raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?" Sakura was about to reply when Neji answered for himself. "My name is Neji Hyuuga. I am Duke Hiashi's nephew." Neji looked at him closely. "You look familiar." Naruto dodged the question with his own. "What is the Duke's nephew doing riding with the Queen's men?"

"Looking for Prince Itachi and Sasuke."

"Why?"

"So I can protect them."

Naruto grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "They are well protected as you can see." He said.

"Who are you?"

"The man who got them this far your lordship."

"And I am very grateful for your help but I will take it from here." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You'll have to wait for your voice to break before you give me orders." Neji drew his sword in indignation and Naruto drew his axe. "Anyone can draw steel, boy. It just takes a man to use it." Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance. Neji was about to react when Sasuke suddenly walked in front of Naruto in defense. "Let him be, Naruto." The raven said. "He's our friend." Sasuke put a hand on Neji's sword and lowered it. Naruto glared, his eyes glistened with tears. Sasuke bowed over Ino's lifeless body, sobbing softly. The prayer chant ended and Kiba spits with anger and walked away.

"We need to convene." Kiba said. The all followed him a few steps away, where they have privacy. "Kiba," Sakura started. "What is it?" she asked, her eyes showing worry and sadness. "This is what happens when we get involved. We always come out worse." He said. Akamaru licked his master's face trying to comfort him. "We have big hearts and we'll fight for any cause-but for what?" he asked clenching his fists. "For some Queen that think we're so low class and turn us out of our homes again?"

"I have nothing against the prince." Gaara said his eyes gazing at Sasuke. "But I'm not willing to risk my life for her wither, like Ino did." Sakura and the others considered this quietly as they listened. "Does this mean we're not fighting the queen?" Kankuro asked Temari in a whispered. The blonde girl shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"What about the gold he promised us?" Suigetsu inquired. "What use is gold if you're dangling by you neck, you idiot?!" Juugo nodded in agreement. "Aye, the queen will flay us alive for helping her!"

"The white hart blessed prince Sasuke." Sakura mumbled and Gaara shook his head and rolled his eyes but everyone else listened. "Even our own legends speak of the redeemer who will heal the land."

"That little mutton?"

"All the lions and wolves in the kingdom have tried to defeat the Queen and failed. Why not a mutton?" Sakura asked. Kiba shook his head letting a low growl admit throw his throat. "Ino lost his life because of him!" Sakura disagreed. "No, Kiba, she gave her life for Sasuke. As will I if necessary. Look at us." She said with a frown. "Look at what we've become." They traded looks. Everyone knew where she was going with this.

"We each lived in different places, we were once proud, now we pilfer and drink. Dream of when we didn't. I am willing to die for a chance at becoming the woman I once was. My parents would never forgive me for becoming so-so defeated." She smiled. "I want to take Inari to the Duke's castle. I want him to be happy with his grandfather." Inari nodded and Kyuubi yipped in happiness. Gaara sighed. "You're willing to die? Sakura you're our best physician. Why would you say you're willing to die?" Sakura blinked for a moment. The she glared at Gaara. "Oh shut up you-you buffoon." She growled. "I'm saying _you'll_ die with honor of becoming the men you once were." She sighed. "Stupid asshole."

* * *

**_Stone Ruin/Grove/Enchanted Forest_**

Kiba played a Celtic melody of loss as Ino was laid out on a funeral pyre. All around him, the bright colors of the enchanted forest have faded, and there weren't any animals except Kyuubi and Akamaru. And fairies haven't been seen. "_It's as if Reina's shadow has passed here too..._"Naruto thought bitterly. Sasuke looked around heartbroken as Shikamaru lit the pyre. As the flames rose, a haunting lament surrounded the group.

* * *

**_Another Part of the Enchanted Forest_**

Naruto charged into Ren with a cry of rage. Ren deflected the blow and hurled him back into the trees. Driven by fury, the blonde huntsman charged again, but Ren uses his anger against him, ducking under the vicious blow, and landing a brutal one of his own. Naruto crashed into another tree, his eyes still full of hatred but his boy was weak. "_Shit!_" he thought. Ren smiled in contempt from a few yards away. "I've captured many girls, but your little sister was special." Naruto's eyes widened. "What?!" he growled.

"She fought and then she begged. For her life. Please?!" he shorted in mocked tone. "You should know she called for you. Your little sister, Karin."

"How the hell do you know her name?" Naruto asked shocked and desperate. "She told me." Ren replied. "Just before I slitted her throat." Naruto growled in rage. "Bastard…" Naruto noticed a fallen tree trunk behind Ren-dead branches sticking up like spikes. He smirked to himself as the other man stepped forward. "Now you can look for her in the other world and beg for your sister's forgiveness."

Ren smiled and raised his sword for the death blow when Kakashi lunges him, throwing himself at Ren, his momentum carrying them both into the dead tree's spiked branches. The branches pierced through Ren's body, their tips digging into Kakashi's flesh. The silver haired man grunted in paint as Ren howled in agony.

Ren writhed as he fought to pull himself free of the branches but Kakashi held him down, even as the spikes digged into Ren's wounds to stay open, unable to heal. "Argh! Sister-heal me!" he yelled. The shadowy energy swirled around Ren's wounds-however-as the branches kept the wounds open they could not be healed.

* * *

**_Castle: Throne Room_**

Reina sat at her desk; she is small and alone in the vastness of the hall. She stared out into space, a quill in her hand-parchments laid before her. Then abruptly, her body convulses-the bottle of black ink spilled-dark tendrils of liquid seeped across the paper and onto the floor. She gritted her teeth. "Ren…no!" Reina fell to the floor writhing, she fought hard at first-but then began to weaken-her power faded as she aged. The she stopped. "Forgive me, brother."

* * *

**_Enchanted Forest_**

Ren gasped as he felt Reina cut him off. His eyes widened in horror and heartbreak as his wounds stopped trying to heal. "Sister," he murmured softly his body twitching for a moment as he looked at Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi. "I feel…" The light went out of his eyes. Naruto frowned. "_Finally he's dead…_" he thought in relief. Kakashi pulled himself free of the branches that were cutting into his own flesh.

* * *

**_Throne Room_**

Reina had broken her and Ren's connection. Her head was down, depleted, forlorn. Completely still, ink pools surround her bony hands. But when she raised her head, conviction, hatred, and determination shined in her green eyes. "You will pay," she growled. "You will pay!

* * *

**_Enchanted Forest_**

Still bleeding from wounds, Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi hurry back through the forest until they see Sasuke and the others gathered around Ino's body, chanting a low prayer. The three stare in surprise, until Naruto noticed Neji. He raised an eyebrow. "Who is this?" Sakura was about to reply when Neji answered for himself. "My name is Neji Hyuuga. I am Duke Hiashi's nephew." Neji looked at him closely. "You look familiar." Naruto dodged the question with his own. "What is the Duke's nephew doing riding with the Queen's men?"

"Looking for Prince Itachi and Sasuke."

"Why?"

"So I can protect them."

Naruto grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "They are well protected as you can see." He said.

"Who are you?"

"The man who got them this far your lordship."

"And I am very grateful for your help but I will take it from here." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You'll have to wait for your voice to break before you give me orders." Neji drew his sword in indignation and Naruto drew his axe. "Anyone can draw steel, boy. It just takes a man to use it." Sakura felt her eye twitch in annoyance. Neji was about to react when Sasuke suddenly walked in front of Naruto in defense. "Let him be, Naruto." The raven said. "He's our friend." Sasuke put a hand on Neji's sword and lowered it. Naruto glared, his eyes glistened with tears. Sasuke bowed over Ino's lifeless body, sobbing softly. The prayer chant ended and Kiba spits with anger and walked away.

"We need to convene." Kiba said. The all followed him a few steps away, where they have privacy. "Kiba," Sakura started. "What is it?" she asked, her eyes showing worry and sadness. "This is what happens when we get involved. We always come out worse." He said. Akamaru licked his master's face trying to comfort him. "We have big hearts and we'll fight for any cause-but for what?" he asked clenching his fists. "For some Queen that think we're so low class and turn us out of our homes again?"

"I have nothing against the prince." Gaara said his eyes gazing at Sasuke. "But I'm not willing to risk my life for her wither, like Ino did." Sakura and the others considered this quietly as they listened. "Does this mean we're not fighting the queen?" Kankuro asked Temari in a whispered. The blonde girl shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"What about the gold he promised us?" Suigetsu inquired. "What use is gold if you're dangling by you neck, you idiot?!" Juugo nodded in agreement. "Aye, the queen will flay us alive for helping her!"

"The white hart blessed prince Sasuke." Sakura mumbled and Gaara shook his head and rolled his eyes but everyone else listened. "Even our own legends speak of the redeemer who will heal the land."

"That little mutton?"

"All the lions and wolves in the kingdom have tried to defeat the Queen and failed. Why not a mutton?" Sakura asked. Kiba shook his head letting a low growl admit throw his throat. "Ino lost his life because of him!" Sakura disagreed. "No, Kiba, she gave her life for Sasuke. As will I if necessary. Look at us." She said with a frown. "Look at what we've become." They traded looks. Everyone knew where she was going with this.

"We each lived in different places, we were once proud, now we pilfer and drink. Dream of when we didn't. I am willing to die for a chance at becoming the woman I once was. My parents would never forgive me for becoming so-so defeated." She smiled. "I want to take Inari to the Duke's castle. I want him to be happy with his grandfather." Inari nodded and Kyuubi yipped in happiness. Gaara sighed. "You're willing to die? Sakura you're our best physician. Why would you say you're willing to die?" Sakura blinked for a moment. The she glared at Gaara. "Oh shut up you-you buffoon." She growled. "I'm saying _you'll_ die with honor of becoming the men you once were." She sighed. "Stupid asshole."

* * *

**_Stone Ruin/Grove/Enchanted Forest_**

Kiba played a Celtic melody of loss as Ino was laid out on a funeral pyre. All around him, the bright colors of the enchanted forest have faded, and there weren't any animals except Kyuubi and Akamaru. And fairies haven't been seen. "_It's as if Reina's shadow has passed here too..._"Naruto thought bitterly. Sasuke looked around heartbroken as Shikamaru lit the pyre. As the flames rose, a haunting lament surrounded the group.

* * *

**_Hills-Day_**

Kiba's playing continued as the group made their way across the barren hills and into the mountains. "Tsunade are you sure about this?" Sakura asked worriedly. They all had hooded capes on them even Inari. Tsunade nodded. "I'm positive, Sakura. We need to take Inari to the Duke's castle. Lord Neji is our only chance and so is Naruto." Sakura sighed. "_Right…if Neji and Naruto don't kill each other first…_" she thought.

* * *

**_Highland Hills_**

Neji walked beside Sasuke glancing at him tentatively. He waited until the others are out of earshot. "I'm sorry I left you, Sasuke." The raven looked over and saw remorse in the brunette's eyes. He smiled softly. "You didn't." he protested. "I-If I'd known you were alive I would have come sooner."

"We were children. I had Itachi with me. Besides you're here now." They reached some steep rocks and Naruto turned around offering Sasuke his hand as did Itachi with Sakura. Sasuke took the blonde's hand and he helped him up the slope. Neji looked on feeling jealous he blinked when he saw a girl nearly fall. She gave a scream but stopped when Neji had caught her. "You alright miss?" he asked. The girl smiled. "I'm alright thank you for catching me. I'm Tenten." Neji smiled back. "You probably know my name huh?" Tenten chuckled as he put her down. "Yes I do. You're Neji am I right?" she asked. The brunette nodded.

Neji offered his hand to Tenten and helped her up the slope. He still felt jealous of Naruto though he didn't mind making a new friend. Once they were all up the slope, Shikamaru, and Kiba follow Gaara up to the summit of the hill then gazed around the surrounding peaks.

* * *

**_Royal Palace: Mirror Chamber_**

From above-Reina stood in the center of the room, surrounded by ravens. She raised her arms and they take flight, circling above her. She lowered her arms and their swirling pattern lower as well, until she is completely surrounded by them-a tornado of ravens. She has become then as they've become herself.

* * *

**_Camp site/Mountains: Night_**

Crackling sound of would was heard from a fire that Inari, Suigetsu, and Juugo have set up along with the camp. Gaara and Kankuro sit on a rocky outcrop with Temari in the middle of the two as she braided Tenten's hair while she sharpened her knife. "That's not how you sharpen a knife you know." the blonde scoffed. "You sharpen downward not upward."

"My father taught me how to sharpen weapons, Temari."

"Well, he taught you wrong." She raised her own knife, half in jest. Tenten snorted smirking. "You want to test that theory?"

Neji watched Sasuke warming herself up beside Itachi next to the fire, then headed over to Naruto who was also keeping watch. "It was not my place to give you orders. I misjudged you." Naruto looked up at him. "And I you." He replied. Neji looked over to where Sasuke and Itachi were. "We shared a childhood together, before he was taken away." Neji said. "Sasuke hasn't changed. He still has that same light in her. Surely you can see it." Naruto glanced at him. "You'd be blind not to."

"If we can just get Sasuke to the castle, the people…the people will see it. Sasuke's our only hope, Huntsman."

"We'll get him to the castle. Don't worry about that."

"I've thought about him constantly." Neji continued with a smile. "Every time I close my eyes, I can hardly believe I've found him."

"You're for getting Itachi, and you should tell him. He'd appreciate it." Neji shook his head, his eyes wide. "I-I can't. I'm afraid to." Naruto sighed. "Not telling someone how you feel and living with regret is a lot worse, trust me."

* * *

**_Dawn: Mountains_**

Sasuke sat on a rock, away from the camp, reflecting quietly. He stared out at the surrounding mountains and valleys when suddenly he sensed a presence behind her. The raven turned to see Neji who was smiling at him. "Walk with me?" he asked reaching out his hand. Sasuke took it and they started walking into the silver birches. "Up here it's as if nothing's changed." Sasuke mumbled softly. "The world looks beautiful again."

"It will be." Neji replied. "When you are king." Sasuke turned around surprise at the brunette's words. "The people of this kingdom hate Reina with their very fiber." He continued. Sasuke thought for a moment before sighing. "It's strange." He replied. "But I only feel sorry for her." Neji stared at him taken aback by this but he pushed on anyway. "Once people find out you're alive they will rise up in you name."

"Why mine?" Sasuke asked staring back at him uncertainly. "It takes more than a name. I am not my father."

"No, but you are his son. And rightful heir." Sasuke eyes wavered as Neji stepped closer, gazing into his eyes devotedly. "If I had a choice, I'd take you far from here. And keep you safe by my side. But I have a duty and so do you." They held each other's gaze, Sasuke still ridden with doubt. "How do I inspire?" he asked. "How do I lead men? The only person who knows that is Itachi and I'm not him."

"The same way you led me when we were children. I followed you everywhere. Ran when you called. I would have done anything for you." Sasuke smiled softly, touched by his words, trying to make light of them. "That's not how I remember it."

"No?" Sasuke shook his head. "No." They gaze into each other's eyes, close enough to kiss. "I remember we were always arguing. And fighting. And…" He trailed off, lost in Neji's gaze. The brunette stopped and leaned in closer to kiss him gently. They stayed like that a moment, the Neji pulled away, holding something in his hand.

Sasuke blinked then smiled when he saw that it was an apple. With, a mischievous smile, Neji held the out the apple for Sasuke just like he did when they were children. "I remember this trick." Sasuke said.

"What trick?" Neji asked with mocked innocence. Sasuke held his gaze. He snatched the apple and took a huge bite out of it. As he chewed, a flicker of a smile crossed his (Neji's) face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously, and then gasped, struggling to breathe.

* * *

**_Mountains: Campsite-Dawn_**

Naruto stopped up and looked around, everyone else was still a sleep. He shook Neji and Itachi, who wake at the ready. "Come on I've have a bad feeling let's go walk around." The two nodded and got up and walked into the trees, following a single set of tracks.

* * *

**_Dawn: Mountains_**

Sasuke staggered back and collapsed in the cold snow covered ground, choking from poison. His dark eyes flashed red before watering and his vision blurring. The false Neji kneeled beside her and slowly he saw Reina's features burning through, her cold green eyes gleaming in victory. A scream filled the air-not Sasuke- but dozens of birds shrieking in the sky above.

Naruto, Itachi, and Neji heard the panicked bird cries and ran.

* * *

**_Silver Birch Trees: Mountains_**

Sasuke's limbs were petrified, frost spread across his cheeks, his eyes open, taking in everything. Reina leaned over her, smiling. Her face was wrinkled and old, her hair was grey. "You see, child, love always betrays us." A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips, condensing into steam. "By fairest blood it was done, and only by fairest blood can it be undone." Reina mumbled watched the young Uchiha struggle for breath. "You-were the only on who could break the spell and end my life, and the only one pure enough to save me." Her voice was dark and old. She drew away unwrapping her sacramental dagger. "You don't realize how lucky you are never to know what it is like to grow old!" She raised the knife, about to cut out Sasuke's heart when suddenly her body shattered into a flock of ravens.

Naruto, Itachi, stood there, weapons in hand the ravens flapping around them. Neji blast with a sword at the screeching birds. Naruto went after her now, swinging his twin hatchets. The ravens scream and pluck at his eyes but he hack at them fiercely. Itachi joined in with Neji, until the shrieking birds finally took to the sky and disappear on the horizon. Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, and the others arrive too, hurrying through the snow. Neji cradled Sasuke in his arms, trying to revive him, but it was futile. Naruto stared in dismay when he saw the poison drain the color from Sasuke's face. He kneeled down and gazed at her. Neji turned to Sakura, and the other physicians glaring at them fiercely. "What are you staring at? Help him!" he demanded. Sakura and Tsunade both stared at him gravely but don't reply. Neji's turned desperate now, irrational. "You are doctors! Healers. Save him." He grabbed Sakura by the arms and shook her. "Do something!"

Sakura bit her lip staring at him with tears in her eyes. "There's nothing we can do, my lord. It's too late." Tsunade said shaking her head. Neji collapsed in prayer, the light in Sasuke's eyes almost gone. Itachi's hands curled into fists and he turned his head to the side closing his eyes. Naruto looked at Neji as saw his grief was as great as his own. Sasuke looked up at Neji as if he wanted to say something, but now all he could see was darkness. Everyone was heartbroken, Naruto looked dazed. Neji leaned down and kissed Sasuke's lips gently, he pulled away hoping against hope. And then nothing happened. Sasuke only laid there, lifeless and white as the falling snow. Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes close with tears streaming down her face. Sasuke was truly gone.

Kiba leaned down to Shikamaru and whispered his question softly. "What do we do now?" The brunette looked at him with fierce brown eyes. "What else? What we promised."

* * *

_***sniffles* Poor Sasuke! D,: I miss him in this story already! xD HA-HA! Never mind. I's kiddin' :3 NejiSasu so sweet-ish x3 For this story only! XD**_

_**Wow! 4,557 words (+plus the author note) That's awesome! XD**_

_**Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Chapter 14: The Final Battle**_


	15. Chapter 14: The Final Battle I

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything except the made up characters that were in this story. :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 14Final: The Final Battle Part I_**

* * *

**_Royal Castle: Mirror Room_**

A flock of ravens whip across the sky swooping into the window of the mirror room. Their swirls became Reina, on all fours, looking worse for wear, surrounded by dead ravens. The effort depleted her. She growled as she crawled toward the mirror. "What must I do?" she asked her voice rasped and hoarse. "What is she? Where have they taken her? Answer me!" she demanded but the mirror only reflected Reina's weary adding face. "ANSWER ME!" she screamed. Nothing. Reina released it all; she looked up and quietly pleaded. "Help me…"

"Help me?" the mirror man mocked her. "There is nothing pathetic than groveling desperation." He snarled. "You sicken me, my queen." The man started to ripple, distorting Reina's face in to something even more awful.

* * *

**_Duke Hiashi's Strong Hold_**

Sasuke's body was wrapped in a shroud, laid out on a funeral board. Neji lead it with tears in his eyes, Naruto, and the others walk alongside the body all lost in their grief.

* * *

**_Hiashi's castle/Funeral chamber_**

Crowds moved in to see and mourn the processional. Naruto carefully lowered his eyes to keep from being recognized. Torchlight flickered; Sasuke's body was laid out on a funeral bier, his face angelic in death. Inari ran over to his grandfather leaving Kyuubi to Sakura, crying in the old man's arms.

* * *

**_General's Tent: Courtyard-Night time_**

A tent's flaps were open, Neji stood before his uncle and his council of lords with Hinata at his side, arguing his case with fierce passion. "He died for us!" Hinata exclaimed defending her young cousin. "For _our cause_! We cannot hide behind these walks and watch this land die with him."

Hiashi looked up at the two with a frown. "Your grief has clouded your judgment, my nephew." He spoke. Hinata bit her lip. "What about Itachi? He could still help us." Hiashi shook his head. "Itachi could lead the army but Sasuke is the only one to end Reina. Neji's hands curled into fists. _My grief makes me see clearly, uncle…_ he thought.

* * *

**_Funeral Chamber/Duke Hiashi's Castle_**

Naruto stepped out of the shadows up to Sasuke's lifeless body, flask in hand, drunk. "Here you are." He mumbled. "Where it ends. Dressed up to handsome as the girls said." He took another pull from the flask. "Like you're asleep; about to wake up and give me more grief, am I right?" he asked. Then he reached out and touched the raven's arm, feeling the fabric of his funeral shirt. The blonde looked at his face and broke abit-losing the drunken swagger and speaking with him as if she was still alive.

"You deserved better." He spoke then answered him. "She was my sister, prince. That was your question that went unanswered. Karin was her name. When I came back from the wars I carried with me the stench of death and the anger of lost." He gave a bitter smile. "I wasn't worth saving, but she did so anyways. I loved her more than anyone…even Sakura who could have been my lover. And then I let Karin out of my sight and she was gone. And I became myself again, a self I never cared for until you." Tears brimmed his blue eyes. "You reminded me of her, her spirit, her heart. And now you, too, are gone, you both deserved better and I'm sorry to have failed you as well."

Sasuke lied pale and motionless on the bier. Naruto reached down and gently brushed his bangs off his face. "You'll be the next king in heaven now…" he said softly before leaning down and kissed his lips. "And sit among the angels." He then finally turned and left the chamber, tossing the flask aside, disgusted with himself.

As he left the chamber, his footsteps fading away, everything was silent as Sasuke laid there for a long time perfectly still. His lips parted ever so slightly, and he let out an almost inaudible whisper of breath. Sasuke's eyes open revealing red with little commas circling around the pupil of his eyes. He gazed up at the ceiling, his thoughts, far away. There was a strange calm about him now, a quiet acceptance as if he knew what he must do.

* * *

**_Near the Castle Gates-Day_**

Naruto walked, carrying all his gear, eyes down, and strode toward the gate to make a clean getaway with Kakashi at his side. "Open the gate." He murmured. "Huntsman!" a voice called. Naruto froze and mentally cursed himself. He'd been recognized. Two men caught up to him and shared a look. Naruto sighed. "Yes, I recognize you." Naruto gave another sigh. "We have no quarrel with you. Not anymore. You've returned Prince Itachi and Sasuke to us. And for that…" the man handed over a heavy sack of gold. Naruto took and weighed it in his hand. He knew he needed it but-he shook his head.

"Keep the money."

Kakashi gave a small smile as a thank you towards the two men. Naruto handed the sack back to the two and turned for the now opened gate. They exit the castle and as the doors begin to close-shouts of joy echo behind them. Naruto spun around and wandered back to see what the commotion was about.

* * *

**_General's Tent: Nighttime._**

The council session continues as Duke Hiashi stared at Neji gravely. "My duty is to protect the people who come to me for help. I will defend them with my last drop of blood but I will not abandon these walls. I cannot afford to believe in miracles."

The man suddenly stopped as the shouts outside the tent get louder and louder. He walked over to the flap and opened it to see Sasuke, still in his funeral clothes, standing at the top of the stairs that lead down into the courtyard.

* * *

**_Courtyard: Duke Hiashi's Castle_**

Everyone came out of their tents and stood beneath Sasuke. His heart pounding rapidly as he made his way down the stairs. All are riveted by the sigh of him, as if they're looking on an angel or a living miracle. Naruto and Kakashi made their way back into the courtyard and they, too, were stunned as he slid in next to Sakura and the others in the crown.

"It's a miracle!" Inari exclaimed in awe. Duke Hiashi flushed with embarrassment and still struck by the sight of the young Uchiha; walked up the stairs to greet him. Itachi and several other generals followed him though stayed a few steps below them. Hiashi took him by the hand as they spoke. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Your highness…" he breathed out. " We thought you-"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, my lord," he replied a soft smile on his face. Neji, below them, stared at Sasuke in joy while his uncle was still in a daze. "You must rest-" The man started but Sasuke cut him off. "I've rested long enough." His voice was gentle but full of quiet conviction. "I'm ready to ride by your side, my lord, when you face the Queen in battle." Hiashi looked taken aback, speechless for a moment. Then he shook his head. "There will be no battle, young prince. The best thing you can do for your people is stay safe behind these walls."

"That is all I thought to do when I escaped with my brother. However, I've come to learn there is no peace while others suffer. Have you not learned that?" he asked anger beginning to boil inside his chest. When did everyone become so weak while under Reina's rein? Hiashi frowned. "The queen can not be killed nor defeated. She can't be." He insisted. "Therefore, there can be no victory for us." Sasuke hesitated, his heart pounding, and then replied, "I can do it." He looked upon the confusion on the duke's face. "I can vanquish her, defeat her. I am the only one. She told me so herself." He explained completely. Hiashi began to object but Sasuke's eyes and feet lead him down the stairs to his people. When she reached the last step –now at their level –he spoke.

"I've been told that I represent you, that it is my place to inspire you. That–" he paused. "Is wrong. I'm not a king, not a leader, not a warrior." There was absolute silence in the courtyard as people, hung on his every word. "You represent me, who I've been- your hopes; your courage, your will- inspires me." He took is a small breath. "I've also been told my place is not to fight but to stay here, safely behind this walls." He shook his head. "I will not."

Sasuke's eyes made contact with his people's. "I hold my life sacred, even more since I've tasted freedom, but I've lost my fear of death." He continued. Heads nodded, people murmured in approval. Sasuke had them in the palm of his hand. "If Reina comes for me, I will ride to meet her. And if she doesn't, I will ride to meet her still." He turned back to the generals and Itachi. "But if you would join me, I will gladly give my life for you. For this land and its people that have lost too much." Naruto and the others couldn't look prouder. Hiashi stared at her for a moment than bow. Neji and Hinata followed, then all the lords and knights. His eyes fixed on Sasuke, Naruto bowed as well. Then Kiba, Sakura, Tsunade, Inari's grandfather, and Inari himself.

Sasuke stood alone, overwhelmed by the faith of the kneeling warriors, and the responsibility on his shoulders.

* * *

**_Royal Palace: Mirror Chamber-Night time. _**

Reina raised her head to look in to the mirror. "Yes, my queen! Yes!" the mirror man laughed with a grin. Reina's face was younger, her energy returned and the reason was because several crones, young only minutes before, now old and lying on the floor. Reina smiled, girding herself for the battle to come.

* * *

_**Sorry for the really long wait. I was working on a new story. Unfortunately this has a second part so it's not complete just yet. So stay tuned. No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**Next Chapter 15: The Final Battle Part II**_


	16. Chapter 15: The Final Battle II

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything except the made up characters._

**_Warning: _**_Violence/gore and (possible) NaruSasu lemon. I don't know._

**_Note: _**_This might have a part three. I don't know yet but if I do put in a part three the warning will be the same. =)_

* * *

**_Snow white and the Huntsman _**

**_Chapter 15: The Final Battle Part II_**

* * *

**_Castle-Nighttime_**

The army was amassed and ready to leave the gates. Sasuke, in full armor, sat astride a white horse, his coat of chain mail glittering in the torchlight. He looked like angel bearing his father's standard. "Back from the dead and instigating the masses." Naruto said with a mocked grin. Sasuke made a sound before replying, "So the huntsman fights for something other than himself." Naruto chuckled.

"Only if you have need of a brutish soldier." Sasuke smiled and moved. Naruto turned his horse to full back, but before he left, the blonde leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's lips passionately. His blue eyes holding Sasuke's surprised gaze. "You better not die," the blonde huntsman said barely above a whisper. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not again and not today."

The Duke's army poured out of the great gate, their torches blazing in the night. Hiashi gave out a roar at the top of his lungs, urging his riders on, and now their vengeful fire was spreading across the plain.

* * *

Reina and the general on the balcony, all around soldiers and guards scurry to look busy lest they draw her wrath. (Though some can't help but notice her aging appearance) Reina swept away a map held out to her.

"I don't need a map to see that you've failed me, fool, your face is map enough!" she growled angrily glaring at the general in from of her. Said general faltered and bowed; replied, "Yes, my Queen."

"Where are they now?" Reina asked. Her knuckles turned pure white because of how tightly clenched they were. "A half day's march away." The general replied immediately. "Every hour their numbers grow." He went on and Reina frowned. "Rebels, peasants, and deserters rally to them wherever they-"

"Deserters?" She inquired. The black knight general nodded. "Yes, my queen." He said. "They say the king's standard flies again." Now Reina understood –Sasuke Uchiha. She smirked wickedly to herself. "Let them come. Let them break their hearts and skulls on these castle walls and bring my prize to me." She replied. "You must not harm him. I need his heart –still warm with blood." She continued as she strode away and faced her soldiers. "Victory comes!"

* * *

**_Wide Plains: Dawn_**

Hiashi's army thundered towards the castle. Then they arrived at the sand dunes overlooking Reina's castle. Horses crest the hill. And now, all around Sasuke was his arm –not just Duke Hiashi's men –but rebels, peasants, men and woman –all that were willing to follow her. Neji and Naruto, along with his own men, rode nearby. One of the Duke's commanders arrived to brief him.

"My lord, we only have a few hours before the ride comes in. Not long enough to breach the castle walls. We'll either be completely exposed or drowned by the ocean." Hiashi frowned. "Is there another way in? Tunnels? Caves?" The commander shook his head. "No, my lord." Gloom descended on the gathering. Sasuke thought for a moment then said, "If we are at the portcullis when the sun clears the horizon it will be open." They all looked at him.

"But how?" asked Hiashi.

* * *

**_Sea/Sewage Tunnel/Reina's Castle_**

An unmistakable brown sludge poured out of a sewage tunnel and into the sea. It was the same sewers where Itachi and Sasuke had escaped. The sound of slashing oars and grumbling from inside the tunnel were heard.

"We're promised gold and volunteer for manure. How low have we gone to?" Kiba asked groaning at the stench of the sewers. "Hi-Ho boys!" Sakura chimed. "Off to work!" And they began to crawl inside.

* * *

**_Reina's Castle: Balcony-Dawn_**

Reina stared out; on the distant cliffs she saw the banners of the rebel army. A ray of sunlight poured through the clouds, lighting up the tiny figure of Sasuke Uchiha. Reina smirked. "Come to me," she mumbled just above a whisper.

* * *

**_Castle Sewers-Dawn_**

Kiba and Gaara wade through the sewage their weapons held up in front of them, not a flicker of emotion on their faces. "Young kids against an army." Gaara mumbled smirking sadistically.

"I like them odds," Kiba said.

Behind them, Kankuro covered his nose from the stench while Temari and Tenten looked like they were about to be sick. Sakura and Tsunade brought up the rear, the brown slime almost at the pink haired girl's mouth. Sakura groaned. _Times like this I wish I was just a little taller…_'

* * *

**_Sand Dunes (overlooking): Reina's Castle-Dawn_**

Crashing waves break against the rocks, washing over the sand. Duke Hiashi stared at the rising tide in concern. _We don't have much time,_ he thought. "Sasuke, must hurry now, we don't have much time left."

Sasuke nodded and replied. "Then we should ride now. They'll have the portcullis up by the time we've arrived. Hiashi considered the thought, and then raised his sword. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who broken the rank and rode towards him. There was a tense silence, and then the Duke brings down his sword and his riders charge down the dunes.

* * *

**_Reina's Castle: Balcony-Dawn_**

Reina stared out confidently, her green eyes still fixed on Sasuke's distant banner.

* * *

**_Castle Courtyard-Dawn_**

The trap door in the courtyard rose and Gaara's head popped up, his expert teal-green eyes scanning the courtyard until they spot the portcullis. Reina's guards hurry past without seeing him, taking their positions on the battlements. Gaara slipped back down into the sewer.

"The gatehouse is fifty yards away to the left." He explained. "Half a dozen guards and fifty armed soldiers. Along with archers on either side." Kankuro pulled out a huge knife grinning. "Give us a couple of minutes."

"Four tops." Temari cut in. Kiba gave his nod in agreement. "That'll do the trick." He chimed.

* * *

**_Beach: Dawn_**

Sasuke rode across the dunes, all around him riders gallop along the surf, waves crashing around them. Reina's castle came into view, the portcullis was still down.

* * *

**_Courtyard/Castle-Dawn_**

Kiba and Temari move stealthily through the busy courtyard, so small and fleet t heir almost invisible.

* * *

**_Reina's Castle/Balcony-Dawn_**

Reina looked on as her archers took their positions and her artillerymen load missiles onto their trebuchets.

* * *

**_Beach-Dawn_**

Sasuke suddenly saw tiny dots of firelight on the castle walls. Naruto and Kakashi realized what they are and rode faster. The pinpoints of light soar up in the air, growing larger and brighter. Kakashi narrowed his visible eyes slightly before he gasped. They were fiery missiles. Naruto forces Sasuke's horse out of the way as a fireball explode yards from them.

Fire rained down on the duke's arm now, panic spreading in ranks. Sasuke took his father's banner and holds it aloft, rallying the men and riding on.

* * *

**_Gatehouse-Dawn_**

Two unsuspecting guards collapsed outside the gatehouse. Before the other guards, could react, Kankuro and Gaara were on them, moving fast and hard, the assault over in seconds.

* * *

**_Sewer Manhole/Courtyard-Dawn_**

Shikamaru and Lee saw Gaara and Kankuro signal from outside that gatehouse. "Come on!" Shikamaru ordered. And Sakura and Lee follow.

* * *

**_Beach-Dawn_**

Waves crash over the rocks, fireballs explode in the sand. Sasuke saw men falling all around him, tears welling in his eyes, but he didn't falter. As Neji rode on, he saw the castle walls through the smoke, the portcullis was still down.

* * *

**_Gatehouse –Dawn _**

The guards in the gatehouse look over as the door splintered and Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara come crashing through in their battle masks. Even though they were outnumbered, and they were less experienced, they fought like demons –until the enemy were subdued.

* * *

**_The Beach_**

On the castle walls, archers replaced the trebuchets. Sasuke held up his shield to protect herself from the sea of arrows. Up ahead, the portcullis was still down; Duke Hiashi's forces circling back as they're trapped against the walls.

"You must turn back!" Neji yelled. Sasuke shook his head. Eyes blood red with conviction. "I gave my word I would stand with them!" he growled at the brunette. "I'm not going to run, Neji." And with that he rode on.

* * *

**_Gatehouse_**

A huge pulley controlled the portcullis, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Kiba drew their weapons while Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru tie up the guards. "Now let's see how this works!" Kiba chimed. With a mighty blow of his axe, the brunette shattered the chains holding up the pulley. The counter weights go flying down and the portcullis shot up–then suddenly stopped–jammed.

* * *

**_Beach_**

Sasuke saw the portcullis shoot up now the others hand onto the counter weights for dear life. Smiling in relief, he galloped through the open gates with Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, and Neji.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Holy crap! I didn't realize this was going to take so long! *huffs* But thanks for the patience and reviews. They make me happy. =) Anyway, so yeah I've decided to put in a part three. So, I apologize for the cliffhanger. My bad. Review! No flames please. Bye~**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


End file.
